¿Como acabe así?
by Majo89
Summary: Tras la Civil War. Los tratados de Sokovya son disueltos y los vengadores que apoyaron al Capitán Rogers dejan de ser criminales buscados. El soldado de invierno es juzgado y declarado inocente, pero obligado a vivir con todos los vengadores en la torre stark. [Yaoi. Bucky y Steve X Tony]
1. prologo

Prologo

La tensión en el aire se podía cortar con un cuchillo, y no era para menos, después de todo en aquella enorme sala estaban reunidos todos los participantes de la guerra civil. En un lado de la mesa estaban sentados el capitán y su equipo y justo enfrente se encontraba Iron man con el suyo. Presidiendo la mesa se encontraba Fury que observaba la situación resignado.

\- Stark, es una orden, no una petición. –Concluyó el cansado director.

El hombre de acero se limitó a mirarlo con los ojos vacíos de sentimientos que tenía desde la pelea en Siberia y asintió levantándose con movimientos elegantes.

\- Mientras no me molesten en mi taller que hagan lo que quieran – Respondió el filántropo dirigiéndose a la puerta. – De todas formas siempre toman lo que quieren sin medir las consecuencias.

Todos se quedaron en silencio mirando como Tony salía de la sala sin vacilar.

-Parece que se lo ha tomado bien. – Comentó Clint intentando quitar hierro al asunto.

\- Nos odia. – Concluyó Sam.

\- No es odio. – Dijo Wanda mientras miraba el suelo.- Es dolor lo que siente… Sobre todo lo siente cuando ve a Steve y James.

Las palabras de la joven hizo que los dos aludidos se removieran un poco de sus asientos sintiéndose miserables, después de todo, el gobierno estaba obligando a Tony a acogerlos en la torre sin importarles el pasado del millonario con ellos. Steve suspiró y miró a su cansado amigo.

-Sigo diciendo que lo mejor es congelarme de nuevo, es peligroso tenerme consciente sin arreglarme la mente. – Se limitó a decir el soldado sin brazo mirando hacia la nada. – Además, así Stark no tendría que verme.

\- Ya se lo hemos dicho, sargento, su cuerpo está muy inestable como para congelarle. Podría morir por el proceso. – Cortó Fury ya cansado de la conversación. – Y ahora vayan a empaquetar sus cosas esta misma noche dormirán en su nueva casa.

Todos obedecieron y se fueron dejando a Fury solo junto a T'Challa.

\- Entonces, ¿Ha decidido quedarse una temporada? – Pregunto el uniojo.

\- Sí, me siento en cierta manera responsable de la situación de esos tres. Además… -Dijo el soberano dudando en si terminar la frase o no.- ¿La agente Romanoff está casada?

Fury no pudo evitar reír sonoramente ante la reveladora pregunta del rey extranjero. T'Challa lo observó avergonzado y algo molesto ante la maleducada reacción de su negro compañero.

\- Discúlpeme, su majestad. – Se apresuró a decir.- No era mi intención ofenderlo, solo me ha sorprendido la pregunta y contestando a está diré que no. La agente Romanoff esta soltera.

El rey wakandano agradeció la sinceridad del espía y se marchó presuroso para prepararlo todo. Fury suspiró girando la silla para poder mirar el nublado cielo por el gran ventanal.

\- Se avecina tormenta. ¿Serán capaces estos ineptos niños de capear el temporal? – Pensó en voz alta sonriendo de forma ladina.


	2. Capítulo 1: No quiero ver a nadie

Los primeros días en la torre solo se podían describir con una palabra: Tensos. Cada una de las partes miraba a la otra con recelo y cada interacción era incomoda. Básicamente no se fiaban los unos de los otros, pero todo se suavizo cuando Clint y Natasha limaron asperezas una mañana el gimnasio. Tras subir los dos al ring y acabar magullados con la pelirroja espía encima del rubio arquero se abrazaron y fueron a tomarse una cerveza ante las incrédulas miradas de sus compañeros. Poco a poco todos empezaron a hablarse, a comer juntos, a ver la tele juntos, a sentirse de nuevo como una familia, incluso los recién llegados T´Challa, Scott y Peter se sintieron incluidos en la dinámica de grupo.

Todos, menos Tony, que se encerraba en su taller largas jornadas de trabajo y no dejaba que nadie lo interrumpiera. Las comidas las hacía en el taller y solo salía para ir a la cama y dormir un par de horas. Una de las veces se encontró con un enfadado Rhodry que lo llevaba esperando cerca de 6 horas en la puerta.

-Hola, Rhod-rhod, ¿Tu tampoco puedes dormir? -Saludó Tony con una forzada y cansada sonrisa.

-No me vengas con tonterías, Tony. –Contestó el más oscuro.- ¿Hasta cuándo vas a seguir con este confinamiento infantil tuyo?

-No quiero ver a nadie. –Suspiró el castaño algo molesto.- Me han obligado a tenerlos en la torre, así que solo puedo estar tranquilo aquí.

El coronel lo miro algo sorprendido por la reveladora y sincera respuesta del multimillonario a la que contestó riéndose aliviado, lo que claramente enojó al magnate.

-¡¿De qué te ríes?! –Exclamó el filántropo.- ¿Acaso te gusta verme sufrir? Tú, mal amigo, sádico.

Rhod no hizo más que acercarse al enfurecido multimillonario y abrazarlo con cariño, en ese momento dio gracias de tener los exoesqueletos que le había fabricado aquel excéntrico genio que tenía entre sus brazos, si lo llega a abrazar en su silla de ruedas hubiera sido demasiado perturbador e incómodo.

Tony se congeló impresionado por la acción de su viejo amigo, pero no lo apartó, la verdad es que hacía tiempo que nadie lo abrazaba, desde que lo dejó con Pepper, y sinceramente lo necesitaba. Finalmente respondió el abrazo aferrando sus manos en la camisa de su amigo intentando no llorar.

-Tony, para ser un genio, te comportas como un tonto a veces. –Susurro recibiendo un bufido del millonario en respuesta. Lo estrechó un poco más entre sus brazos al notar unas cálidas lágrimas en su hombro.- Siempre me tendrás aquí si me necesitas, así que no te ocultes. Muéstrale al mundo la brillante persona que eres. Por favor, no te encierres.

El soldado separó un poco a su blanquito amigo para poder ver su rostro mojado por las lágrimas. Lo observó por unos largos segundos y le sonrió abiertamente.

-¿Qué te parece si nos vamos a la cocina a por un vaso de leche?

-Solo si hay donas. –Se apresuró a decir el multimillonario secándose los ojos y provocando una pequeña risita en su negro amigo.

-Está bien, pero solo una, que luego no duermes.

Los dos amigos se encaminaron a la cocina mientras las quejas y reproches del cansado castaño por la poca cantidad de dulces permitidos los acompañaba.

Finalmente desaparecieron por los oscuros pasillos y una figura que había permanecido oculta hasta el momento salió de su escondite dejando ver a un desconcertado e, inconscientemente, celoso capitán Rogers que observaba el final del pasillo por donde habían desaparecido los dos hombres preguntándose qué clase de relación tenían y notando un incómodo dolor en el pecho.

Chasqueó la lengua al notar su molestia sin sentido y decidió ir al gimnasio a calmarse. Aunque eran cerca de las cuatro de la mañana el sueño se le había ido y sabía que aunque lo conciliara solo sería para soñar con la sonrisa del multimillonario, lo que lo frustraba más.

"¿Por qué estoy tan obsesionado con él?" Siguió pensando el soldado mientras entrenaba y poco a poco se daba cuenta de sus sentimientos.

A la mañana siguiente todos, ósea Clint, Natasha, Visión, Wanda y Steve, se quedaron mudos al ver a su, hasta entonces desaparecido, anfitrión en la cocina desayunando en la compañía del Rhodry, hablando y riendo. Se notaba que el millonario había estado llorando por la hinchazón y rojez de sus ojos, pero ahora parecía estar mejor lo que aliviaba a todos sus compañeros, menos a Steve que comenzaba a comprender que esa molestia en el pecho que sentía eran celos.

-Por fin apareces. – Dijo Natasha sentándose enfrente de los dos hombres.

-Creíamos que habías muerto y que un loca Friday lo estaba ocultando. –Esta vez fue Clint quien habló exponiendo su loca teoría sentándose al lado de su pelirroja amiga.

-¡Más quisieras Legolas! –Bufó el multimillonario divertido.- Y no llames loca a Friday, ella es una de mis obras maestras, no te ofendas vis, tú también lo eres.

El aludido lo miro sonriendo y se limitó a darle un abrazo.

-Yo también lo quiero, señor Stark.

Todos en la sala rieron por la escena de un confundido castaño siendo abrazado por el androide.

-Vis, no te lo quedes para ti solo. – Protestó Wanda apartando a su, ya oficial, novio para abrazar al filántropo desconcertándole aún más. – Sé que no comenzamos con buen pie, pero quiero que sepas que ese odio que alguna vez sentí ya no existe y ahora lo que hay es cariño y amor. Para mí eres como el hermano mayor egoísta y tocapelotas, pero que siempre se preocupa y nos cuida. Bueno, después de todo eres la mamí del equipo.

Todos, incluso el aludido, rieron a carcajada pura por la última alusión de la chica.

-Si Stark es la mami, yo soy el tito loco. –Siguió la broma el rubio arquero.

-Y yo la tita glamurosa. –Continuó Natasha.

\- Yo sería encantado su hijo, señor Stark, y Wanda su nuera. –Contestó Visión al juego.

-Entonces yo sería el abuelo veterano de la guerra. –Dijo el coronel siendo ignorando por un Tony que miraba a la joven pareja con alegría y aprobación.

-Lo de abuelo veterano le queda mejor al capipaleta. –Dijo inconscientemente Stark sin dejar de mirar a Wanda y Visión, los cuales se le antojaban extremadamente dulces y tiernos con su juvenil amor.

-No, Tony, Steve es el papi. –Contestó sonriente Wanda sacando de sus empalagosos pensamientos al castaño y haciéndolo mirar al capitán que estaba ligeramente sonrojado y lo miraba con sus intensos orbes azules, los cuales tenían un brillo que no había visto hasta ahora. El millonario apartó la mirada intimidado, a fin de cuentas aún le aterraba y dolía verlo. Wanda lo miró preocupada al sentir el terror y el dolor proveniente del castaño y comprendió que aún era demasiado pronto para que esos dos se reconciliaran y más ahora sabiendo el miedo e inseguridad que le provocaba el rubio a Stark.- Tony, yo…

-Ey, ¿Que hacéis todos aquí reunidos sin comer? – Interrumpió Sam entrando en la cocina acompañado del manco soldado de invierno. – Leches, señor Stark, por fin aparece.

El aludido miro a la pareja de hombres entrar y su incomoda sensación solo empeoró preocupando aún más a Wanda quien miró al Rhodrey en busca de ayuda.

-¿Qué tal hombre pájaro? –Contestó Tony con una forzada sonrisa y notando que su nivel de ansiedad recomendada era sobrepasada por la presencia de Barnes. Miró a la causa de su angustia y enseguida apartó la mirada. Ya no sentía el odio que le prodjo al saber que él era el asesino de sus padres, y sabía que el pobre diablo de Bucky no tenía la culpa, pero la herida seguía fresca y no se veía capaz de hacer borrón y cuenta nueva por ahora.

Un incómodo silencio se apoderó de la sala hasta que Rhodry tomo a Tony por los hombros obligándolo a levantarse.

-Bueno, yo me llevo a este tonto genio millonario a la cama, lleva treinta y seis horas despierto trabajando sin descanso.

-¿Cómo sabes eso? –Preguntó sorprendido viendo como su amigo señalaba al techo.- Friday, traidora, eres una chica mala.

-Mis disculpas, señor Stark. –Contestó la suave voz femenina de la nueva IA de Stark.- Pero está en su límite, era muy probable que su cuerpo no aguantara y sufriera un colapso por malnutrición y privación del sueño.

Todos, incluso Barnes, miraron a Stark preocupados al darse cuenta de la delicada situación del moreno, era verdad que estaba más delgado, pero nunca pensaron que podría llegar a ser una malnutrición.

-Estoy bien. – Cortó el filántropo rodando los ojos.- Es una exagerad….

Tony fue interrumpido por Steve que caminó hasta él y lo cogió de la cintura alzándolo del suelo comprobando su peso ante la atónita mirada de todos sus compañeros.

-Pues sí que has perdido peso… -Dijo el capitán sonrojándose al darse cuenta de sus acciones.

-¡¿Para eso me tienes que asaltar así?! –Exclamó un ruborizado y enfadado Tony pateando al aire intentando zafarse del agarre del rubio.

-L-lo siento… -Se apresuró a decir soltando al más bajo quien salió de allí disparado casi arrastrando al pobre coronel.

-¿En qué pensabas Steve? –Le regañó una enfurecida Wanda la cual calló en el momento que notó la confusión y el deseó proveniente del capitán.

-Yo… yo… lo siento. –Repitió el confuso soldado observando la puerta por donde se había marchado el castaño.

Todos permanecieron en silencio, observando al confuso capitán que permanecía estático en el mismo lugar. Bucky suspiro resignado, incluso él, en su precario estado mental en el que se encontraba, había notado el brillo en los ojos del rubio al ver al multimillonario y la sonrisa boba que se le formaba cada vez que le contaba alguna anécdota con el excéntrico genio. Debía admitir que el castaño era uno de los hombres más atractivos que había visto, pero seguía preguntándose que veía Steve en aquel egoísta, ególatra y pretencioso genio que trataba a todas la gente con prepotencia y superioridad. No comprendía como el resto del equipo podía quererlo tanto.


	3. Capítulo 2: ¿Leche, en serio?

Capítulo 2: ¿Leche, en serio?

* * *

Los días pasaban y la presencia del filántropo fuera del taller comenzó a ser más habitual. Empezó a relacionarse con los demás habitantes de la torre incluso con los que eligieron estar con Steve en la lucha de hace unos meses.

Veía grandes clásicos del cine con Clint, ayudaba a Sam con su equipo, probaba los dulces preparados por Wanda, incluso permitió a Scott entrar en el laboratorio de la torre, ese que solo utilizaba el desaparecido Bruce cuando estaba con ellos, e investigar allí. Poco a poco empezaba relacionarse de nuevo con todos, bueno, todos menos con ciertos dos soldados que pasaban el día en el gimnasio. Y es que cada vez que el multimillonario entraba en una sala donde se encontraba el rubio supersoldado se excusaba con absurdos y débiles argumentos y salía de allí pitando. Con Bucky las cosas no eran tan extremas, si el filántropo se encontraba con él simplemente lo saludaba con un ligero movimiento de cabeza e ignoraba su presencia el resto del tiempo.

Ese comportamiento volvía loco al capitán que solo podía verlo en la lejanía en las pocas ocasiones que se reunían todos a comer, ya que el castaño no huía en esos momentos, pero si procuraba sentarse lo más lejos posible de él, siempre en compañía de Rhodrey y Wanda.

Bucky estaba bastante cansado del malhumor de su viejo amigo. No comprendía como el no coincidir con aquel hombre podía ponerle así, "Por el amor de dios, es un hombre y encima uno bastante maleducado y prepotente" Se decía a sí mismo cada vez que el rubio se quejaba del comportamiento del castaño.

En una ocasión, el moreno soldado se despertó ya entrada la madrugada debido a una de sus recurrentes pesadillas de su época como soldado manipulado de Hydra. Aún con la angustia en el pecho decidió ir a la cocina a por un vaso de leche fría, ni siquiera se preocupó en ponerse algo más aparte de los apretados boxes negros con los que dormía. Al llegar a su destino se encontró a Tony sentado en la barra de la cocina acompañado únicamente por la luz proveniente de los ventanales mirando a la nada con un vaso de café frio y unas donas delante de él. Aun con la preponderante oscuridad que reinaba en la sala, pudo distinguir unas marcas oscuras bajo sus almendrados ojos y los evidentes signos de cansancio le confirmaban aún más la precaria situación del genio. "Esa maldita voz (Friday) tiene razón, a este paso colapsará en pocas semanas" pensó acercándose en silencio al multimillonario.

-¿Tampoco puede dormir, señor Stark? –Preguntó provocando un pequeño salto en el más bajo al escuchar la voz inesperada.

El castaño observo al soldado que se le acercaba bostezando semidesnudo. Tenía que reconocer que el cuerpo de ese hombre estaba muy bien formado y su cara era muy atractiva, quizás si no hubiera sido el asesino de sus padres…. Bufó molesto al darse cuenta de sus pensamientos y apartó la mirada.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Preguntó el castaño en un tono más amenazador de lo que pretendía.

-Si preguntas por mi estancia en este mundo, sinceramente no lo sé y creo que no lo merezco. –Contestó recibiendo una fugaz mirada arrepentida del magnate.- Y si te refieres a la cocina, no podía dormir y vengo a por un poco de leche fría.

Tony dio un leve bufido intentando aguantar la risa sin éxito.

-¿Leche? –Dijo intentando contenerse. - ¿A caso eres un niño que necesita un vaso de leche para dormir?

-Al menos no soy una niña adicta al duce. –Batalló el molesto soldado señalando las cinco donas y media delante del castaño.

Tony posó su mano en el pecho y puso pose y cara de indignación, pero de una forma tan exagerada que se veía a leguas que era en broma.

-¡Uy, lo que me ha dicho! –Exclamo con fingida indignación.- ¡Que sepas, soldadito manco, que la glucosa, o sea el azúcar, es con lo que se nutre el cerebro, y mi cerebro es uno de los más brillantes del mundo y necesita nutrirse!

Bucky miró al multimillonario sorprendido, era la primera vez que el castaño le hablaba tan naturalmente incluso bromeando. El castaño quitó su exagerada pose y desvió su mirada al darse cuenta de su tranquilo comportamiento. "Por la ciencia, Tony, es el asesino de tus padres" se regañó mentalmente. El silencio se hizo en la sala incomodando a los dos hombres que se lanzaban miradas cautelosas.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? –Dijo el soldado rompiendo el incómodo silencio.

El multimillonario observo al moreno moverse por la cocina cogiendo un tazón y llenándolo de leche. –Sí, dime. –Contestó algo inseguro.

-¿Por qué rehúyes a Steve, pero no a mí? –Preguntó mirando fijamente al filántropo mientras le daba un sorbo a su tazón.

Tony observó a Bucky con cara de no entender, lo que provocó una leve sonrisa al soldado, después de todo ver al genio confundido era todo un logro y sorprendentemente se veía adorable.

-¿Cómo que a ti no? Yo os rehúyo a los dos – Contestó aún con cara de confusión.

El moreno rio soltando su tazón y limpiándose un poco ante la atenta y confusa mirada del magnate.

-Creo que esto que estamos haciendo es prueba de que no es así. Si yo hubiera sido Steve te hubieras marchado en cuanto hubiera puesto un pie en la cocina.

El castaño abrió la boca un par de veces buscando un argumento válido y coherente para enfrentarse al soldado, pero no lo encontró, el ojiazul tenía razón, si hubiera sido Steve le hubiera faltado tiempo para salir de allí, pero con él no. Desvió la mirada al darse cuenta que temía más quedarse con el rubio a solas, que con el criminal asesino quien mató a sus padres.

-Yo… -Dijo aun confuso.- Tú… Tú tienes razón… No sé… si será porque él es… era… es mi amigo… y a ti no te conozco… Quizás me duele más su traición… que el hecho de que tú mataras a mis padres… Quiero decir… no es tu culpa… No eras tú… pero… Aún me cuesta… me cuesta… perdonar… bueno…. No es exactamente perdonar… es… es más bien… olvidar.

Bucky escuchaba al castaño impresionado y embelesado por la imagen del nervioso magnate balbuceando una respuesta mientras se agarraba y tiraba de su camiseta nerviosamente. Poco a poco empezaba a entender a Steve. Esa cara excéntrica y ególatra que siempre mostraba el filántropo era solo una fachada que ocultaba algo más, algo frágil y vulnerable que apenas estaba descubriendo en ese instante.

-No te preocupes. –Contestó el moreno sonriendo.- Consciente o no, hice algo horrible, te hice algo horrible, así que no te apresures en olvidar.

Tony lo miró perplejo y sin saber que decir. La declaración del soldado de invierno le había pillado desprevenido y su brillante sonrisa no lo ayudaba. "¿Es que enseñaban a tener sonrisas cautivadoras en los años 40?" se preguntó mentalmente se preguntó mentalmente. Suspiró aun sin saber qué hacer.

-Yo… Intentaré no huir más…

-No te presiones Stark, es normal que no quieras vernos. –Hizo una pausa para observar el rostro ajeno e inconscientemente llevo su mano a la cara del castaño rozando con su pulgar la zona ennegrecida debajo de su ojos.- Te tendrías que concentrar en dormir, eres humano y lo necesitas.

Tony se congeló al sentir la cálida y amable mano en su rostro y solo pudo retroceder un poco algo confundido.

-Sí, tienes razón. –Dijo levantándose bruscamente.- Será mejor que me vaya a la cama ya. Buenas noches, Barnes.

-Buenas noches, Tony. –Contestó el ojiazul observando como el castaño salía de la sala apresuradamente.

"Para ser un hombre atractivo, es adorable" Pensó el soldado mientras terminaba de recoger las cosas y se dirigía a su habitación. Una sonrisa picará apareció en su rostro "Quizás sea interesante vigilarlo más de cerca"

* * *

A la mañana siguiente el aspecto del multimillonario era deplorable: Sus ojeras eran más oscuras, su cansancio se notaba a la legua y, lo más importante, no estaba en lo que estaba. Estaba tan distraído que a la hora de desayunar estuvo a punto de echar zumo de naranja al café, menos mal que Peter lo detuvo en el último momento.

-¿Se encuentra bien, señor Stark? –Preguntó preocupado el muchacho.

-Sí, underoos, estoy bien, solo no he dormido bien esta noche.

-Eso no es raro en ti. –Dijo Clint entrando por la puerta acompañado de Sam.

-Lo raro es que esté tan distraído. –Continuó el más moreno.

-Vaya, ¿así que ahora son expertos en Tony Stark? –Dijo molestó el filántropo con un tono más agresivo y a la defensiva que el deseado provocando un incómodo silencio. El castaño los observó un poco arrepentido y finalmente apartó la mirada dejándose caer sobre la barra.- Yo… Lo siento… No estoy en mi mejor momento.

Sam, Clint y Peter se miraron preocupados por el multimillonario, pero antes de poder decir algo Steve y Bucky aparecieron en escena charlando tranquilamente. Para la sorpresa de todos los presentes, menos para Buck, el castaño no salió de allí a toda velocidad como solía hacer, sino que permaneció en silencio apoyando la cabeza en la barra de la cocina. Este hecho alegro de sobremanera al rubio soldado, pero su alegría se mermo un poco cuando Buchanan se acercó al cansado genio y le acaricio su rostro de la misma forma que la noche anterior.

-Eso de dormir no es lo tuyo, ¿Verdad?

-En este caso la culpa no es solo mía, Rick Allen. –Bufó molestó el castaño girando su cabeza.- Y ahora ve a por tu vaso de leche.

Bucky solo atino a sonreír y negar con la cabeza mientras el resto de los presentes permanecían perplejos ante la calmada conversación de los dos hombres. "¿Desde cuándo esos dos se hablan?" se preguntaron todos mentalmente menos el Capitán que estaba muriendo de celos en ese momento. Todos observaron como el moreno efectivamente se servía un vaso de leche y se sentaba a una distancia prudente del filántropo, no pasó ni dos segundos para que el cap se sentara al lado de su viejo amigo y le preguntara lo que todos deseaban saber.

-Oye, Bucky. –Susurro.- ¿Desde cuándo te llevas tan bien con Tony?

-No es que nos llevemos bien. –Contestó en el mismo tono.- Simplemente yo quiero estar en buenos términos con mi anfitrión y el simplemente soporta mi presencia.

Steve suspiró aliviado inconscientemente lo que no pasó desapercibido para el moreno al que se le pasó una muy mala idea por la cabeza. Quizás era hora de hacer sufrir un poco a su amigo.

-Aunque he de reconocer que Tony es un hombre muy atractivo y adorable. –Continúo el manco soldado observando la reacción del rubio de cerca.- Quien sabe lo que el futuro nos aguarde.

Dicho esto Buck terminó su vaso de leche y se dirigió a la salida dejando tras de sí a un confundido capitán que no podía parar de pensar en la conversación que acababan de tener. Por suerte para ellos hablaron tan bajo que nadie se enteró, bueno, nadie menos el filántropo que en estaba lo suficientemente cerca para oír algunas partes y que en ese momento estaba como un tomate tras la última declaración del soldado de invierno.

-Será mejor que vuelva a la cama. –Dijo Tony intentando disimular el ardor en sus mejillas y saliendo a toda velocidad de allí.

"¿Qué acaba de pasar?" Se preguntaron los demás de la sala al ver salir a bucky con una sonrisa triunfal, a Tony rojo como un tomate y ver a un confundido capitán.

-Me parece que aquí va a ver tema, pero vamos. –Le susurro Clint a Sam y Peter al ver levantarse al capitán y salir corriendo tras alguno de los dos hombres.

* * *

Holí, es mi primera vez utilizando FanFiction así que espero no cometer muchos errores. Espero que os guste de verdad ^^


	4. Capítulo 3: ¿Celoso?, ¿Yo?

Holi, os voy a contestar a algunas reviews ^^

Selkis1701 y kaname lin-chan: Como vuestras preguntas son muy parecidas os voy a contestar a las dos en una. Y sí, en principio se van a pelear un poco... luego quien sabe, ni siquiera lo tengo muy pensado XDD

* * *

Capítulo 3: ¿Celoso?, ¿yo?

* * *

-Es una orden, Stark. –Dijo la severa voz de Fury a través del holograma.- Sé que no te gusta la idea, pero es lo mejor para todos.

Tony suspiro, no es que no comprendiera que era lo mejor, pero no le gustaba que le dieran órdenes.

-Fury, sabes que si me lo pidieras, y no me lo ordenases, las cosas serían más fáciles, ¿verdad?

-Lo sé, pero no sería tan divertido. –Contestó el uniojo cortando la telecomunicación con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia en la cara.

El filántropo sonrío cansado, "Este hombre nunca se cansa de tocar las narices." Pensó antes de levantarse de su silla.

-Friday, ¿Dónde se encuentra el sargento Barnes? –Preguntó el multimillonario dirigiéndose a la salida del despacho.

-En el comedor, señor, junto al resto de los habitantes de la torre, es hora de la cena.

Tony se apresuró hasta el comedor siendo recibido por varias malas caras. Tenían hambre, pero nadie se atrevía ya a comer sin él.

-Ya estaba a punto de ir por ti. –Dijo sonriendo Rhodry.

-Si no iba él, iba yo, tengo hambre. –Continuó quejándose Clint recibiendo un codazo de su pelirroja amiga.

-Lo siento chicos, pero esta vez debéis quejaros a Fury. –Contestó Stark sentándose en su habitual sitio entre Rhodrey y Wanda.

-¿Fury? –Preguntó preocupado Steve.- ¿Ha pasado algo?

-No, solo me ha vuelto a dar una orden, esta vez personalmente. –Dijo suspirando.- Barnes, ¿Te importaría acompañarme un rato después de comer?

Todos en la sala se quedaron en silencio mirando al multimillonario y al soldado y preguntándose que sería lo que necesitaría el genio del manco veterano.

-Claro. –Contestó el ojiazul con una leve sonrisa en el rostro, le agradaba la idea de pasar un rato a solas con el filántropo y así descubrir un poco más ese lado frágil que lo embaucaba.

El resto de la cena se hizo casi en silencio siendo interrumpido el mutismo por alguna que otra broma de Sam y Clint o por alguna pregunta del inocente Visión. Terminada ya la comida, Tony se encaminó a su taller acompañado por un ilusionado Bucky ante la atenta mirada de sus compañeros. Steve los observaba irse con una chispa, por no decir fuego, de celos en los ojos. Wanda sonrío al notar oscuro sentimiento emanar del correcto soldado.

-Nunca me imaginé que fueras tan celoso, Steve. –Dijo la hechicera alzando la voz deliberadamente.

Todos en la sala miraron a la joven Maxinoff y luego al confundido Capitán.

-¿Celoso? ¿Yo? –Dijo nervioso el rubio.- No sé de lo que hablas.

Wanda rió observando al cap y viendo algunas imágenes de los recuerdos de este, de esa misma mañana, donde intentaba dar alcance a Tony, pero este se encerraba en su cuarto mucho antes de poder hablar con él.

-No me puedes mentir, Steve, sabes que puedo sentir lo que tu sientes. Y tú sientes celos de Bucky.

Steve abrió la boca para desmentir lo dicho por la joven bruja, pero la intensa mirada de todos sus compañeros lo cohibieron y obligaron a desviar la mirada avergonzado.

-Tranquilo, Cap, ya sabíamos que te gustaba. –Dijo Sam acercándose a su rubio amigo y apretando su hombro.

-Se te notaba a la legua, amigo. –Comentó Clint riendo.

-Lo que me sorprende es que Tony no se haya dado cuenta. –Interrumpió Rhodrey levantándose.- Quizás el dolor de tu traición lo ciega.

Todos permanecieron en silencio cohibidos por el, quizás un poco cruel, comentario del oscuro teniente coronel. Steve se sentía fatal, no solo lo habían descubierto, si no que le acababan de recordar que el amor de su vida lo odiaba. Rhod sintió un poco de lastima por el rubio soldado que se había encogido tras el comentario y decidió suavizar las cosas.

-Tony es un ser sensible y asustadizo, si quieres recuperarlo estate a su lado, pero no lo presiones, sino lo asustaras.

Dicho esto salió de la sala a toda prisa, tenía que llamar a Pepper para informarla de todo Después de todo la pelirroja seguía queriendo a Tony, pero no de la forma romántica que todos pensaban, sino como la hermana mayor de un chico problemático. Mientras en la sala todos sonreían por el comentario del Coronel, incluso Steve que lo tomo como una muestra de perdón y aceptación por parte del marine.

* * *

Bucky entró por primera vez en el taller del millonario y no pudo más que abrir la boca impresionado. Había estado en muchos talleres, pero ese se llevaba la palma con todas esas máquinas, inventos y brazos roboticos que parecían saludar al filántropo en cuanto este se adelantó un poco. Tony apartó unos cuantos papeles de lo que parecía un sillón de cuero negro tipo estudiante y miró al moreno.

-Ven, entra, siéntate. –Dijo el multimillonario golpeando el cuero libre con una leve sonrisa mientras iba a por un par de tazas de café.

Bucky obedeció caminando cuidadosamente hasta el sofá y sentándose en él mientras observaba todo impresionado. De buenas a primeras uno de los brazos robóticos de la sala se le acercó y tomó su mano delicadamente con su pinza. El soldado dio un bote del susto al principio, pero al notar la poca presión se lo tomo como un saludo y decidió mover un poco su mano recibiendo un pitido, que le pareció "alegre", del robot.

-Ese es Babas. –Dijo el multimillonario ante la tierna imagen del soldado saludando al robot.- Me parece que está feliz de verte.

-¿Lo creaste tú? –Preguntó con un poco común brillo de ilusión en sus fríos ojos.

-Tfff... –Bufó el genio divertido.- Todo lo que ves aquí es invento mío, incluso los planos de ese sofá en el que estas sentado. Es un diseño único solo para mí.

-¡Wau! ¿Todo, todo? –Preguntó incrédulo y sonriendo como un niño.- Eres espectacular Stark, ahora veo porqué te temen tanto.

Tony no pudo evitar reírse a carcajadas. –Bueno, mi lema es tener las dos cosas de las personas.

-¿Las dos cosas?

-Temor y respeto. –Concluyó el castaño con una triste sonrisa en los labios y provocando un incómodo silencio que duró unos minutos hasta que el tecnólogo volvió a hablar.- Pero cortando este sentimentalismo, hoy estas aquí porque Fury me lo ha pedido.

-¿Fury?- Preguntó el soldado un poco entristecido.

-Sí, quiere que arregle… Bueno más bien que te ayude con tu problema… ya sabes lo del control mental y que con 11 palabras te vuelvas un loco homicida. –Continuó intentando quitar hierro al asunto, pero consiguiendo el efecto contrario.

Bucky apartó la mirada acongojado por las palabras del filántropo mientras le venían a la cabeza las imágenes de los brutales asesinatos que había cometido, incluido el de los padres del genio. Tony notó la tensión del soldado y pudo intuir en que estaba pensando.

-Ey, no te deprimas. –Dijo cogiéndolo del rostro y obligándolo a mirarlo.- Si, tu cuerpo ha hecho cosas horribles, pero no eras tú, era una marioneta de Hydra.

El moreno intentó apartar la vista sin creer en las palabras del castaño que lo observaba con sus penetrantes y expresivos orbes marrones, pero Tony hizo más fuerza en su agarre.

-¡Por tu Dios, Barnes! ¡Te lo está diciendo el hijo de una de tus víctimas, el mismo que te intentó matar cuando se enteró de ello! –Exclamó algo molesto.- No va a haber palabra más sincera que la mía.

James no pudo hacer más que abrazar al filántropo hundiendo su rostro en el torso ajeno mientras desesperadas lágrimas caían aliviando su frió corazón. Stark se quedó quieto, impresionado y no pudo hacer más que devolver el abrazó un poco incómodo y superado por la situación. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que el soldado se separó del filántropo mientras se secaba las lágrimas con su único brazo.

-Gracias, Tony. –Dijo dejando vislumbrar una sincera sonrisa que descolocó un poco al magnate.

-No hay de qué. –Balbuceo notando como sus mejillas comenzaban a arder.

Tony se separó rápidamente de su compañero disimulando buscar unos papeles (Que ya sabía dónde estaban) intentando mitigar su rubor.

-Bueno, será mejor que comencemos, primero te voy a hacer unas pruebas y a partir de mañana comenzaré a buscar una cura. –Comentaba distraídamente mientras se movía por la sala.

-Tony. –Dijo de nuevo captando la atención del castaño quien se giró para verlo.- En serio gracias.

Bucky se deleitó con la imagen del genio todo sonrojado y nervioso por unas simples palabras de agradecimiento y una sonrisa. A los pocos minutos Stark ya le estaba haciendo las pruebas en una especie de escáner que lo rodeaba por completo mientras charlaban de trivialidades y tonterías como famosos actuales, comidas favoritas e incluso grupos de música. Curiosamente a Buck le gustaba más el hard Rock clásico que el pop así que congeniaron bastante bien favoreciendo que estuvieran cómodos el uno con el otro. Al llegar la madrugada Tony casi tuvo que echar al soldado del taller con la excusa de que tenía que trabajar, pero no sin antes prometer que le dejaría volver al día siguiente.

-Buenas noches, Tony. –Se despidió con una sonrisa.

-Buenas noches, soldado. –Contestó viendo como la figura del moreno desaparecía por los pasillos.

Tony iba a entrar a su taller cuando una sombra detrás de él lo asustó, quiso gritar pero los fuertes brazos del agresor lo detuvieron.

-Tony, tranquilízate, soy yo –Dijo la voz de Steve.

\- ¡Pero que mierda, Steve! –Exclamó el castaño enfurecido separándose del capitán a empujones.- ¡No te bastó con dejarme tirado en Siberia sino que me quieres matar con un ataque al corazón!

-Lo siento. –Contestó el soldado con voz entristecida. Las palabras del millonario se le habían clavado como puñales en su corazón, pero no quería que se le notase.- Solo quería ver cómo te había ido con Buck, pero parece que ya os lleváis bien.

El castaño creyó notar un deje celoso en el tono del rubio, pero le pareció tan inverosímil que optó por creer que se lo había imaginado, así que solo miró aún molesto al supersoldado suspirando.

-Bueno… James es un buen hombre y lo ha pasado mal. –Confesó el multimillonarío.- Además ya lo intente matar una vez y…

La voz de Tony se quebró en mitad de la frase recordando la batalla y Steve pudo ver como los orbes castaños se envidriaban un poco antes del que el más bajo se volteara para darle la espalda y dirigirse a su taller.

-Tony –Dijo el ojiazul sujetando con delicadeza el brazo del menor.- Sabes que eres alguien muy importante para mi… Yo… Yo no volveré a dejarte… Por favor, confía en mí.

Tony miró de reojo al capitán que lo observaba con sus honestos orbes azules llenos de súplica y perdón, pero él se limitó a soltarse y a encerrarse en su taller.

* * *

Espero que os este gustando y debo decir que no puedo actualizar hasta el fin de semana, lo siento TTWTT


	5. Capítulo 4: Gracias Tony

Holi! Gracias por leer y comentar, la verdad es que leer los comentarios animan mucho para seguir escribiendo 3

Por otro lado quería avisar, aunque se ve a la leguas, de que mi Steve es lento de narices, así que tenedle paciencia por favor, ya sufrirá por su lentitud y también quiero decir que quizás a partir de este capitulo haya un pequeño cambio de rumbo, pero no es seguro, ya se verá más adelante.

Pd. Contestando a la rewied de Stonyisthebest, yo también pienso lo mismo, por eso el mayor acercamiento ahora mismo es con Buck, que el pobrecico mio en el film solo quería comprar sus verduras e ir a casa a descansar XDDD

* * *

Capítulo 4: Gracias Tony

* * *

El desayudo a la mañana siguiente se podría decir que muy agradable no fue. El enrojecimiento en los expresivos ojos castaños del millonario gritaban al mundo que había estado llorando y las miradas suplicantes y preocupadas del capitán delataban su culpabilidad. Incluso Bucky pudo sentir la incomodidad del filántropo y su deseo de salir de allí para encerrarse en su taller. "Intentare no huir" Recordó las palabras del castaño y en cierta forma sintió culpa por el estrés que estaba soportando el más bajito.

-¿Se puede saber que ha pasado entre ustedes? –Terminó por preguntar Natasha agobiada por el silencio y la tensión de la sala.

-Nada. –Se limitó a decir el filántropo desviando la mirada de la espía que lo observaba con sus usuales ojos analíticos.

-No me mientas, Anthony, sabes que cuando estoy en casa no me gusta que haya tensión. –Insistió la pelirroja con determinación.

Tony puso una mueca de disgusto por ser llamado por su nombre completo, pero sonrió un poco al saber que la espía consideraba la torre como su casa, su hogar. –Natasha, en serio, no ha sido nada.

-Si no fuera nada no habrías llorado. –Espetó Wanda algo molesta y preocupada.

-¿Y cómo sabes que he estado llorando? –Preguntó recibiendo en respuesta un giro de ojos por parte de todos sus compañeros, incluso de T´challa que normalmente no hacía ningún movimiento.

-¡Por Dios, Tony!, ¡¿Te has visto en un espejo?!¡Incluso un miope a 500 metros se habría dado cuenta! –Exclamó la joven hechicera.

-Tus ojos te delatan. –Se limitó a decir Bucky sin apartar la mirada de su vaso de leche.

Todos miraron a Bucky con cierta sorpresa y enseguida la regresaron al magnate que se encogía un poco en su asiento.

-Tony… -Dijo el capitán provocando un pequeño saltito en el multimillonario.- Tony… Lo que dije ayer es cierto. No importa lo que pasé, no volveré a irme.

Todos observaron en silencio la envidriada mirada llena de incredulidad y dolor que le dio Tony a Steve antes de levantarse bruscamente e irse a toda velocidad en dirección a su taller, siendo seguido por Visión y Wanda.

-Eso que te dije de "No presionarlo" me parece que no lo entendiste, ¿Verdad Steve? –Suspiró Rhodrey intentando calmar su enojo con el rubio.

Steve miro al marine arrepentido y sin saber qué hacer. La verdad es que ayer no tenía la intención de emboscar al castaño, pero al verlos, a él y a Bucky, sonreírse mutuamente sintió celos, y lo peor de todo eran celos hacia los dos. Siempre fue muy "sobreprotector" con Buck, no le gustaba que tuviera otros amigos o tuviera novia, y con Tony siempre tuvo peleas con él por su estilo de vida lleno de libertinaje y promiscuidad, la verdad es que incluso había discutido con él por su relación cercana con Bruce, Natasha e incluso Clint, por no hablar de Pepper y el teniente Rhodes.

-Solo déjalo tranquilo un tiempo y espera a que él dé el primer atisbo de movimiento. –Concluyó el coronel levantándose y sacando de sus pensamientos al rubio soldado.- Si lo sigues presionando solo conseguirás que huya de ti.

Steve asintió un poco más sonriente ante la atenta mirada de todos los de la sala, menos la de Bucky que miraba con cierta preocupación la puerta por donde había salido Tony. Quería verlo y comprobar su estado, pero no estaba seguro de si su presencia fuera lo mejor para él en ese momento. Se regañó mentalmente al darse cuenta de la excesiva preocupación que estaba sintiendo por el castaño.

-¿Qué me está pasando? –Susurro inaudiblemente mientras sacudía su cabeza intentando zafarse de sus preocupados pensamientos.

* * *

-Os preocupa mucho el estado de Stark, ¿Verdad? –Dijo T´Challa intentando llamar la atención de Natasha cuando se quedaron solos en la cocina.

La espía observó analíticamente al hombre que estaba delante de ella intentando identificar sus objetivos, pero al rato apartó la mirada alzando un poco los hombros en señal de respuesta.

-Es nuestro compañero, en normal que nos preocupemos. –Contestó quitándole importancia al asunto.

T´Challa sonrió sabiendo que lo que decía la pelirroja solo era una media verdad.

-No es solo por eso, -Concluyó.- Sé perfectamente que si Clint o Sam o incluso Steve se pusieran así no le harías, quiero decir, haríais tanto caso.

-¿A dónde quieres llegar, T´Challa? –Preguntó la espía ya molesta por los rodeos.

El nombrado sonrío al ser llamado por su primer nombre por su deseada pelirroja. -¿Sientes algo por él?

Natasha miró con los ojos como platos al monarca sin saber muy bien si la pregunta era en broma, pero cuando vio la determinación en los ojos ajenos supo que no lo era, lo que provocó las carcajadas de la pelirroja espía. T´challa observó a la mujer algo perplejo.

-¡Por Dios!, ¿Cómo se te ocurre? –Exclamó intentando apaciguar su risa.- ¡Estamos hablando de Tony!

El soberano la observó contrariado lo que se le antojó tierno a la espía la cual se apresuró a explicarse.

-A ver cómo te lo explico… Tony es alguien muy… ¿Especial? Cuando lo conocí me pareció lo más ególatra y superficial del mundo y en más de una ocasión quise matarlo, pero… cuando lo conoces es cuando descubres que ese infantil y orgulloso comportamiento es parte de una barrera o mascara para ocultar una sensible y frágil persona… Es como dijo Wanda una vez, Tony es como la mami del grupo, preocupándose de todos, menos de sí mismo…

T´Challa escuchó atento los alegatos de la joven mujer, pero no era capaz de imaginarse al millonario como el ser sensible que ella aseguraba que era.

-No puedo verlo así… -Pensó en voz alta provocando una ligera mueca de desacuerdo en su compañera.

-Piensa lo que quieras, Tony es nuestro amigo y necesita que lo protejamos. –Concluyó la mujer saliendo de la cocina algo molesta.

El oscuro rey se quedó estático en su sitio sintiéndose como un idiota y poniendo una mueca de desesperación.

-Será mejor que no la enfades. –Se escuchó la voz de Clint proveniente del techo o más bien del conducto de ventilación del techo.

-¿Nos espiabas? –Interrogó el wakandiano viendo al rubio hombre salir del conducto saltando los 10 metros de altura que tenía la sala.

-No, solo venía a por un sándwich, tengo hambre. –Se limitó a decir abriendo la nevera y cogiendo todo lo necesario para hacerse uno de sus famosos gigabocadillos.- Además Nat sabía que estaba, ella siempre lo sabe.

El soberano lo miró con ojos entrecerrados, pero al poco suspiró resignado. –¿Tan mal lo he hecho?

-No exactamente… Solo que así no la vas a conquistar. –Sonrío dándole un gran bocado a su recién hecho bocadillo mientras ponía cara de total felicidad.

-¿Tanto se me nota? –Preguntó algo avergonzado.

-Ño, zury e o diho. –Contestó con la boca llena recibiendo una cara confusa en respuesta así que tragó lo que estaba comiendo.- Digo que No, que Fury me lo dijo.

-¿Fury? –Preguntó contrariado.- Para ser un espía no es muy bueno guardando secretos.

-No. –Volvió a decir el arquero mirando al monarca y negando con la cabeza.- Fury se preocupa de los suyos y no se fía de los extraños. Tu… Usted está el segundo grupo y Natasha es del primero, así que yo soy el ojo vigilante para que no pase nada.

T´challa chasqueó la lengua en signo de disgusto y negó con la cabeza. Ese viejo zorro de Fury no se lo pondría tan fácil. Miró a Clint desesperando y el rubio espía se apiadó de él.

-Natasha… lo ha pasado mal… Además no podrá darle herederos… así que si eso es un impedimento para usted deje las cosas como están.

-¿No puede dar a luz? –Preguntó impresionado y curioso.

-Eso es algo que tendría que hablarlo con ella, no soy quien para contar intimidades ajenas. –Dijo saliendo de la cocina con su bocadillo en las manos.

El rey wakandano suspiró confuso, los vengadores no eran los grandes héroes con armaduras de oro y escudos de barras y estrellas que no tenían más problemas que salvar al mundo del típico villano, sino que eran personas normales, con sus propios problemas y demonios, obligadas a llevar la gran carga de la seguridad mundial sobre sus hombros.

-Son demasiado complicados…

* * *

-¿Estas bien? –Preguntó Bucky con verdadera preocupación.

Tony lo miró sin saber muy bien que decir. El moreno supersoldado había aparecido horas después del incidente del desayuno cuando Visión y Wanda ya lo habían calmado y lo habían dejado solo.

-Sí, no te preocupes. –Se limitó a decir con una forzada sonrisa mientras seguía con sus investigaciones para curar al soldado y era observado con incredulidad.

-No me lo creo. –Dijo el soldado sosteniendo con delicadeza una de las manos del tecnólogo.

Tony se soltó rápidamente del agarre del manco veterano y se alejó un poco de él intentando apaciguar los recuerdos. Le caía muy bien Bucky, incluso se podía decir que le gustaba, pero el encuentro con Steve la noche anterior había abierto las aún frescas heridas e inseguridades de su pobre corazón.

-¿Me temes? –Preguntó malinterpretando los desesperados movimientos del genio y alejándose de él con una triste sonrisa.- No me extraña, yo también tendría miedo en tu lugar, después de todo soy un monstruo.

Tony lo observó con los ojos abiertos como platos y sintió que algo dentro de él se removía al recordar los comentarios de la gente y los periodistas que lo llamaban monstruo sin corazón. Poco a poco fue avanzando hacia el soldado hasta tenerlo lo suficientemente cerca como para abrazarlo, lo que provocó que Bucky se congelara ante el repentino acercamiento del castaño, pero al poco correspondió el abrazo.

-No eres un monstruo, da igual lo que diga la gente, los periódicos, los gobiernos. –Susurró el filántropo apartándose un poco para poder ver el rostro del confundido manco.- Ni tú ni yo los somos.

Bucky asintió sonriendo y esta vez fue él quien abrazó el pequeño cuerpo del millonario con desesperación, pero con alivio y cariño.

-Gracias Tony.


	6. Capítulo 5: Pánico

Holi, veréis es que estoy dubitativa sobre como seguir la historia, por que en un inició iba a ser un Stony, pero cada vez se me antoja más el ironwinter, pero ahora se me está abriendo la posibilidad de un Stakyony o como se llama, y la verdad es que sería super suculento, ¿vosotr s que decís?

* * *

Capítulo 5: Pánico

* * *

Incredulidad fue lo que sintieron todos los vengadores al ver aparecer a la hora de la cena a un recuperado Tony acompañado de un sonriente Bucky que no se separaba del multimillonario en ningún momento hasta que este estuvo sentado en su usual asiento entre Rhod y Wanda. No quería molestar así que se limitó a despeinar un poco al filántropo recibiendo un quejido cariñoso en respuesta y dirigirse a su asiento ante la desconcertada mirada de sus compañeros. Tony se arregló el cabello y se incorporó un poco en su silla esperando la cena con un recuperado apetito, después de todo no había comido al mediodía al encerrarse en el taller con Barnes.

-Bueno, ¿Qué hay de cena? –Preguntó con una despreocupada sonrisa recibiendo la mirada atónita de sus compañeros en respuesta.- ¿Qué? ¿Tengo monos en la cara?

Todos en la sala permanecieron en silencio unos segundos analizando la situación, pero solo T´challa fue el capaz de contestar.

-Tenemos rosbif de ternera con puré de patatas o ensalada de col y, no, Stark, no tienes monos en la cara. Solo estamos impresionados por su nueva… mmm… relación con Buchanan. –Concluyó el wakandiano observando por el rabillo del ojo al capitán que echaba fuego por los ojos.

Bucky y Tony se miraron el uno al otro durante unos segundos y una sonrisa cómplice apareció en el rostro de ambos aumentando más los celos de Steve. Y es que los dos hombres habían tenido tiempo más que suficiente para hablar y contarse varias confidencias y anécdotas.

*Flash back*

-7 horas antes en el taller privado de Tony Stark-

-Ya debe ser mediodía, deberías comer- Dijo Barnes sentado en el sofá observando al genio trabajar en una nueva forma de acabar con su mal que se le había ocurrido cinco minutos después de su sentido abrazo.

-No distraigas al genio en su momento de inspiración por comida. –Contestó el filántropo añadiendo un complicado algoritmo en la tenue y flotante pantalla azul y recibiendo en respuesta la proyección de una especie de planos en 3D de un extraño artefacto.

-Sí lo distraeré si el genio está en sus últimas por malnutrición. –Batalló el moreno recibiendo una mueca de desagrado por parte del filántropo.

-Oh por favor, ¡suenas igual que el anciano! –Espetó molesto provocando la carcajada del mayor.

-Bueno, nos criamos juntos es normal que nos parezcamos.

Tony miró con un brillo curioso al sargento y decidió dejar lo que estaba haciendo a un lado, la posibilidad de saber cómo era su testarudo capitán de pequeño o conocer alguna anécdota vergonzosa era mucho más interesante que esos dichosos algoritmos que se empeñaban en no coincidir. Así que se acercó al soldado y se sentó a su lado esparramándose en el cómodo sofá.

-Bueno, siempre se ha dicho que todo se pega menos la belleza, aunque en tu caso no tienes nada que envidiarle a Steve. –susurró el castaño deleitándose con el casi imperceptible sonrojo del moreno.

-¿A dónde quieres llegar Tony?

El nombrado se mordió el labio inferior dudando si preguntar o no lo que se le antojo extremadamente sexy al frio soldado.

-Quiero saber cómo erais Steve y tú de pequeños… -Susurró apartando la vista un poco inseguro.

Bucky observó al filántropo por unos segundos y comprendió entristecido que más que saber sobre ellos, lo que verdaderamente le interesaba al millonario era la vida de Steve y no la suya. Por algún motivo le dolió saber que la atención del castaño la tenía su amigo y no él, pero decidió callar ese ahogado sentimiento, después de todo él también sabía que Steve amaba a Tony y no quería interponerse, pero…

-¿Nosotros? ¿O solo Steve? –Preguntó recibiendo la confusa mirada del genio.

-¿Q..Que quieres decir?

-Vamos Tony, la razón por la que aún no lo perdonas es porque lo querías. –Se limitó a contestar con fingida tranquilidad.

Tony abrió la boca buscando una buena respuesta, pero cuando comenzó a rememorar buscando un ejemplo que mostrara al moreno su equivocación se dio cuenta de que todo encajaba con lo dicho por el soldado sentado a su izquierda.

-Oh, por la ciencia, -Fue lo máximo que pudo gesticular al darse cuenta de que estaba enamorado de Steve. El ya no tan gran Tony Stark estaba enamorado del símbolo de américa, por eso no podía perdonar su traición y le daba pánico y ansiedad solo estar en la presencia del otro, y al mismo tiempo no podía sacárselo de la cabeza. Se cubrió la cara con sus manos dejando apoyada su cabeza en el respaldo del sofá y riéndose con un tinte destrozado e incrédulo en la voz.- Tienes razón… ¿Cómo he caído tan bajo enamorándome de él?

-Ey, no digas eso. –Dijo Bucky preocupado y arrepentido al darse cuenta de que la había cagado. Cogió con delicadeza las muñecas del filántropo para apartar sus pequeñas manos de su rostro dejando ver las gruesas lágrimas que caían por él y siendo observado por los expresivos ojos castaños que le gritaban la desolación de su dueño. Al moreno se le revolvió algo por dentro, no quería ver al genio llorar y su estúpido comentario era el causante de ello.- No has caído bajo, el amor es algo incontrolable.

-Pero… Es… Es… ¡Es Steve! –Gritó con un puchero en la cara.- ¡Es imposible!

Bucky abrazó al filántropo y lo meció un poco mientras el castaño se dejaba mimar. La verdad es que Tony se sentía demasiado seguro en esos brazos y eso en cierta manera le asustaba y desconcertaba.

-Vamos, eres Tony Stark, eres el único que puede hacer lo imposible posible así que no desesperes, eres increíble. –Susurro en el oído del genio besando su mejilla con delicadeza. La verdad era que nunca había sido tan cariñoso con nadie, pero cada vez que estaba con el filántropo le urgía una enorme necesidad de protegerlo y mimarlo hasta el infinito y más allá.

El multimillonario asintió sonriendo algo más aliviado, y avergonzado, mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas y sentía como su corazón se aceleraba sin razón aparente.

*Fin del Flash bacack*

Durante unos segundos la tensión se hizo palpable en la sala hasta que los dos hombres apartaron sus miradas y Tony alzaba sus hombros quitándole importancia.

-Bueno, no es fácil encontrar a gente en esta torre con tus mismos gustos musicales –Se limitó a decir el filántropo.

-¡Me ha prometido que si todo lo de mi cabeza está bien iremos al concierto de AC-DC en Sevilla, España! –Exclamó el moreno supersoldado emocionado.

-Eso si todo sale bien. –Corto secamente Steve rompiendo el momento de felicidad.

-Oh, vamos Steve -Dijo el manco a su amigo con tono despreocupado.- Estamos hablando de Tony y el concierto es el 10 de julio, tres meses es tiempo más que suficiente para que nuestro excéntrico genio lo consiga.

-¿Nuestro excéntrico genio? –Susurro Natasha lo suficientemente bajito para que solo Clint lo escuchara provocando una ligera risita al arquero lo que enfureció más a Steve.

-No soy todo poderoso, Ricky, y de todas formas sino podemos ir cuando vengan a América –Dijo sonriendo el millonario recibiendo una negación y un puchero por parte del aludido que ya se había hecho a la idea de ir a España.

-¿Ricky? –Preguntó Wanda algo confundida provocando las risas de los dos hombres.

-Es el mote que Tony se ha empeñado en ponerme, dice que soy el Rick Allen del ejército.

-¿Rick Allen? –Preguntaron todos al unísono.

-Es el batería de Deff Leppard y, como a nuestro querido sargento, le falta un brazo. Aun así lo consideran uno de los mejores del mundo. –Contestó el tecnólogo con un suspiro resignado.- Aunque aún no me convence el mote…

-¡Si eres tú el que se ha empeñado en llamarme así! –Le gritó cariñosamente con una sonrisa.

-Ya, eso es porque los demás motes que tengo son… Bueno, que ya no te sirven…

Toda la sala se quedó en silencio comprendiendo lo increíblemente dañino que podrían ser los calificativos que Tony tenía guardados en lo profundo de su mente y decidieron cambiar de tema preguntando al teniente Rhodes por su rehabilitación, contando alguna anécdota, e incluso recibiendo una imitación de Fury por parte de Clint, que hizo reír hasta al serio T'Challa y al inocente Visión. Pero no todos se estaban divirtiendo, Steve no paraba de mirar a Tony y a Bucky analizando la situación entre ambos y sintiendo como su pecho ardía por los celos.

* * *

Ya entrada la noche todos los vengadores se habían retirado a sus respectivos dormitorios, menos Tony, que se había excusado al terminar la cena con el argumento de que había encontrado la solución al logaritmo que no encajaba con su fórmula en el puré de patatas y rápidamente se había escabullido a su taller encerrándose allí.

-Señor, son las 3:25 AM, debería descansar. –Sonó la voz suave de Friday.

-Solo un poquito más. –Contestó el filántropo terminando de soldar un pequeño chip.

-Señor, si no se detiene en este momento pondré en marcha el protocolo "Dulce sueño" –Concluyó la IA con cierto tono autoritario.

Tony se estremeció con un escalofrío. El protocolo "Dulce sueño" consistía en una simple llamada a Steve para que se lo llevara, a rastras si hacía falta, del taller. Por obvias razones, el protocolo solo se podía activar cuando el capitán estuviera en la torre, lo que le recordaba que su rubia angustia estaba por allí.

-Deberías hacer caso a Friday de vez en cuando. –Sonó la fuerte pero tranquila voz del capitán.

El castaño reaccionó dando un gran salto que casi lo hizo caer del taburete con rueditas en donde solía trabajar. Cuando se hubo recuperado se giró para encarar a su deseada pesadilla de barras y estrellas que lo observaba con sus honesto orbes azules con cierto brillo de ¿Deseo? No pudo averiguarlo puesto que al medio segundo había apartado la mirada avergonzado al recordad su conversación con su polar amigo. "Mmm, Polar, podría ser un buen mote para Barnes" pensó intentando zafarse mentalmente de los recuerdos vergonzosos.

-Lo de matarme de un infarto va en serio, ¿Verdad? –Dijo Tony con su conocido sarcasmo.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Tony… -Susurro el rubio con un tinte oscuro en la voz lo que hizo estremecerse al más bajo que no pudo evitar mirar al supersoldado que se le acercaba lento, pero seguro.- Tony, tenemos que hablar.

El multimillonario instintivamente se alejó rodando, aún sentado en la silla, hasta chocar contra la pared. Estaba atrapado contra la pared con su amado capitán acercándose directo hacía él. Estaba asustado, sí, lo reconocía, Tony Stark estaba aterrado en esta situación, notaba su pecho arder y como la adrenalina le hacía que le temblaran las manos, por no decir el cuerpo entero. No estaba preparado para hablar con él, aun le dolía lo de Siberia, sabía que no había tenido la mejor reacción de todas, pero que lo dejará allí abandonado y solo le había partido el corazón.

-Tony… -volvió a pronunciar sacando al genio de sus asustados y dolidos pensamientos y llegando ya a su altura quedándose a un escaso medio metro mientras que el aludido pegaba su espalda por completo a la pared intentando alejarse.- Tony, no huyas… -Alzó su mano para llevarla al rostro ajeno, pero Tony se apartó con un movimiento asustadizo.

-Vete… -Dijo recordando los golpes en Siberia, su corazón roto y su desesperación en aquel momento. Comenzó a notar el frio, la oscuridad y la ansiedad que le avisaban de que iba a tener uno de sus ya típicos ataques de pánico y alzó la voz con un tono más demandante y desesperado.- Vete, Steve, por favor…

El rubio sonrío al escuchar su nombre en la boca ajena tras muchos meses, pero su sonrisa se desvaneció rápidamente cuando el castaño comenzó a abrazarse a sí mismo hundiendo su rostro en sus rodillas temblando, sudando e hiperventilando. Se quedó unos segundos en shock sin saber que hacer hasta que escuchó los débiles sollozos del más joven que le alarmaron aún más.

-¡Tony!¡Tony!¡¿Qué te pasa?! –Exclamó el soldado zarandeándolo un poco y obligándolo a levantar su cabeza para mostrar su rostro lo que empezó las cosas ya que el filántropo comenzó a forcejear y gritar.

-Retírese Capitán Rogers. –Exclamó la firme voz del coronel Rhodes que apareció detrás de él ante la confundida mirada del rubio.- Me ha despertado Friday. Tony está sufriendo un ataque de pánico y el causante de este es usted.

Rhody no se contuvo más y pateó al supersoldado, aprovechando la fuerza extra que el exoesqueleto (Fabricado por Tony, como no) le daba, haciéndole volar un par de metros y rodar unos cuantos más, aturdido y adolorido.

-¡¿No te dije que no le presionaras?! –Gritó enfurecido el oscuro soldado.- ¡¿No te dije que le dieras espacio?! ¡Era precisamente por esto por lo que te lo decía! ¡Tú le causas esto, Steve, lo has enviado de vuelta al agujero! ¡Y lo peor de todo es que no te odia! ¡Aún con todo el te…!

Steve observó al coronel que apretaba sus puños y mandíbula conteniendo sus inmensas ganas de golpear esa estúpida y pálida cara de niño bueno hasta hacerle vomitar sangre por el sufrimiento de su querido amigo.

-Será mejor que te vayas para que pueda calmar a Tony y hazme un favor, mañana si me ves huye, no creo ser capaz de controlarme si te veo. –Dicho esto el coronel se giró y se acercó a su amigo con palabras tranquilizadoras llenas de cariño y compresión intentando calmar su llanto.


	7. Capítulo 6: Esto es amor

Holi! Por fin he vuelto! Sí, lo sé, han sido tres meses... Tres jodidos meses con el pc en varios servicios técnicos por que mi placa base literalmente ardió, ¡ARDIÓ! Pero por suerte me lo han podido arreglar :3 (quitándome un riñón antes, claro está)

Antes de empezar **aviso importante:** He decidido hacer el Fic **STUCKONY** (Steve x Tony x bucky) si eres una puritana del Stony y no te gusta el genero, lo siento mucho, pero es mi fic y yo pongo las normas y si no te gusta amablemente te digo que cierres esta ventanita y revises mi otros dos fic que sí son Stony. Inmediatamente voy a cambiar la descripción para que no haya confusión (Pongo esto por que ya he tenido discusiones por cosas así. Soy multishiper y mis OTP Son Stony, Winteriron, hulkeye y Thorki, aunque también me gusta mucho el ironfrost y el Frosthawk. y de la misma forma que respeto a las no multishiper, pido resperto hacia las que sí)

Dicho esto voy a contestar a varios reviews!

A : Gracias por Leer y no te preocupes hermosa, dramas y peleas quedan para rato! 3

A : Siiii, Rhod-Rhod is love! Siempre me ha encantado la forma en que siempre protege a tony pase lo que pase, es el mayor guardián de Stark 3333 y Steve sufrirá y bastante por p*** =(

A y Kanae Kuran Lo siento, hermosas mias, me encantaría poder haceros felices pero com quiero que siga la historia lo mas logico es el stuckony =((((

A .906: Lo siento hermosa, les queda sufrimiento para rato XDD

A Satch-Yuu: WOW! Osea WOW! Es la primera vez que me mandan semejante tochaco como comentario. La verdad es que tienes un punto de vista muy parecido al mio y has pillado al vuelo todas las interpretaciones de los personajes. Espero que la continuación te guste y estoy esperando ansiosa tu opinión :333

A Moon: Gracia por tus dos comentario y por leer! Siento haberte hecho esperar y espero no volver a tardar tanto. Y no te preocupes al cap le queda sufrimiento para rato =3

A EloraP: Concedido.

A HelloEmma: La verdad es que sigo a varia gente de Wattap y creo que tengo cuenta, pero soy bastante baga y ya me cuesta mucho subir los fic en un sitio, aunque le echaré un vistazo y gracias por leer ^^

A Bellatrixcassiopea: Lo siento por la espera ^^"" Gracias por leer

A Aizar25: *Se revuelve en el suelo avergonzada* Gracias por los cumplidos, me alegro de que te guste, espero no hacerte esperar mucho para la continuación ^^

Bueno esto es todo, solo he contestado a las reviews del capitulo anterior y creo que haré lo mismo en el siguiente, si alguien no quiere que le conteste públicamente, por favor ponédmelo en la misma review.

Ahora sí, que disfrutéis del siguiente capitulo ^^

* * *

Capítulo 6: Esto es amor

* * *

Os acordáis que os dije que la mañana anterior no había sido precisamente agradable, pues la de este día se podría considerar una guerra fría donde la tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo y donde todas las miradas recelosas e incluso llenas de reproche iban hacia una sola persona, Steve. Tony no había aparecido para desayunar y todos quisieron saber por qué, así que Rhodry contó todo lo sucedido en el taller la noche anterior.

-Eres tonto –Espetó Buck .- Te han dicho mil veces como debes acércate a él y tú vas y te saltas todas las directrices para enfrentarlo de frente.

Todos en el comedor permanecieron en silencio atentos a las palabras del frio soldado. Steve observaba impresionado a su amigo, era la primera vez en muchos años que escuchaba al verdadero James Buchanan Barnes regañarle. Bucky intuyó los desviados pensamientos de su amigo y suspiró resignado.

-Steve, esto no es típico de ti, tu eres el estratega que siempre acierta y dirige el equipo, y lo que estás haciendo con Tony es un ataque suicida que va a acabar muy mal. –Respiró hondo preparándose mentalmente, iba a decírselo, iba a entregarle a Tony, pero no se lo iba a dar tan fácil.- El siente algo por ti, si no fuera así no le provocarías esos ataques.

Esta vez sí, todos los de la sala miraron ojiplaticos al moreno que permanecía impasible en su asiento con su mirada fija en el rubio.

-¿Qué? –Fue lo máximo que pudo balbucear el desconcertado capitán.

-No te lo voy a repetir Steve, si no cuidas tus próximos movimientos… Yo me quedaré con él y lo cuidaré como se merece.

James se levantó e ignorando la cara de sorpresa de todos los presentes se dirigió a la puerta, pero antes de poder tan siquiera llegar al marco de esta, Steve lo alcanzó, placándolo y tirándolo al suelo, acabando en una vergonzosa posición, con él tumbado en el suelo de costado y el rubio encima de él acorralándolo con sus brazos y piernas.

-¿Cómo que te quedarás con él? –Preguntó el capitán con claros signos de pánico en el rostro.- ¿Te gusta Tony?

Bucky se quedó quieto reflexionado impresionado por la directa pregunta de su amigo. "¿Gustar? ¿Anthony?" Se preguntó a si mismo recordando todos los momentos con el castaño, su brillante mirada, su deslumbrante sonrisa, su tierna forma de sonrojarse, sus adorables intentos por levantar su ánimo… "Oh, mierda" pensó ruborizándose al darse cuenta de sus inesperados sentimientos por el filántropo. Steve observó el ligero enrojecimiento en las mejillas de su viejo amigo y lo comprendió todo. Bucky quería a Tony y Tony empezaba a confiar en Bucky. Además, desde que esos dos habían empezaron a hablar poco a poco se habían ido alejando de él. Se sentía dolido, dejado de lado y tremendamente celoso.

-¡Serás…! –Gritó el rubio dándole un puñetazo al suelo al lado de la cabeza del moreno.- ¡Tú lo sabías y aun así tú...!

La voz de Steve se quebró en un ligero sollozo, intentó ocultarlo tapando su boca y levantándose, pero Bucky estaba a escasos centímetros de él y claramente pudo ver su cara de pura desesperación.

-Steve, yo… -Intentó disculparse pero el rubio no le dejó terminar.

-Me voy a correr. –Cortó huyendo del lugar.

Se sentía muy mal, no solo por huir del problema, porque sí, lo que estaba haciendo al salir de la torre con su ropa de deporte era huir y para él eso era algo inaceptable, sino que se sentía dolido, muy dolido. Nadie lo sabía, pero Bucky no solo fue su mejor amigo desde niño, sino que fue su primer amor, aunque eso no lo descubrió hasta muchos años después, cuando fue descongelado y conoció la nueva libertad sexual donde dos hombres o dos mujeres se podían amar, aun con restricciones, pero en casi libertad. Y ahora, Bucky, su mejor amigo, su primer amor, estaba enamorado de Tony, su Tony, ese hombre que era su todo, su razón de vivir, el mismo que ahora lo veía como un traidor, como un intruso en su vida. "Dios, ¿Qué debo hacer?" se repetía mil y una vez en su cabeza mientras corría.

* * *

"Muy bien, James, ya estás aquí, ¿Y ahora qué vas a hacer?" se decía mentalmente el moreno supersoldado enfrente de la metálica puerta del taller privado de Tony. La verdad era que llevaba ahí parado casi media hora decidiendo si tocar o no esa fría puerta, y es que estaba preocupado por el castaño, pero la conversación con Steve lo había confundido de sobremanera y no se sentía preparado para verlo. "¡Dios, te has enfrentado a los peores experimentos de los locos de Hydra, has sobrevivido a ellos y has escapado, ¿pero no puedes enfrentarte a un adorable retaco castaño de ojos grandes y brillantes?!" Encajo con fuerza su mandíbula rechinado un poco los dientes y apoyo su cabeza en el frio metal, no, no podía, simplemente no podía tocar esa maldita puerta.

-Mierda… -Murmuro en voz alta para sus adentros, se quería golpear a sí mismo en ese momento, "¿Cómo puedes ser tan infantil?" Se criticaba.

Al otro lado de la puerta Tony se divertía con la curiosa imagen del Oso polar en la puerta de su taller debatiéndose entre llamar o no, levantando su único brazo para golpear la puerta y bajándolo a los pocos segundos. Y sí "Oso Polar" iba a ser el nuevo mote del frío soldado y es que según el castaño el sobrenombre era perfecto, es decir, Bucky era tan achuchable como un osito de peluche (Sí, sé lo que pensáis, Bucky achuchable… ¡Es la mejor definición para ese loco ex asesino manipulado por Hydra!), además siempre estaba congelado de ahí lo de polar… Bueno de ahí y de tener la piel muy pálida casi blanca (Como el pelaje de los osos polares) y de lo de "Soldado de invierno"… "¡Vamos! ¡Estaba a huevo!" Pensó el filántropo viendo el comportamiento, como el de un oso dudoso entre atacar o no, de su moreno amigo al otro lado de la puerta. Lo cierto era que llevaba casi media hora observando los movimientos del frio soldado a través del monitor ya que Friday le había avisado de su presencia en la entrada del taller y al no verlo entrar le hizo preocuparse, así que de inmediato pidió el visionado de las cámaras de seguridad a tiempo real. Se le ocurrió una muy mala idea al ver al moreno apoyar su cabeza en la puerta de metal. Sonrió con un brillo travieso en los ojos y corrió hasta quedar enfrente de ella a justo dos metros y medio.

-Friday, amor mío, abre la puerta.

La IA obedeció la orden de su creador con una presura, que si no fuera porque era una inteligencia artificial, ósea una máquina, parecería la acción de una traviesa niña ayudando a gastar una broma.

Al abrirse la puerta de manera tan abrupta e insospechada el pobre supersoldado cayó al suelo de bruces quedando a los pies de un divertido castaño que lo observaba con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. El ver al moreno a sus pies le producía a Tony un placer que nunca podría admitir, ni siquiera bajo la peor tortura de Hydra.

-¡Hombre, osito polar, justo el hombre al que quería ver!- Exclamó ensanchado su sonrisa.

Bucky no pudo evitar sentir un placentero escalofrío subirle por la espalda al levantar la cabeza y observar la brillante sonrisa que el castaño le estaba ofreciendo. Había un tinte tristón en su mirada, pero al menos parecía poder sonreír con cierta franqueza y eso tranquilizaba un poco al preocupado soldado el cual realmente no hubiera sabido que hacer si se hubiera encontrado al genio llorando en una esquina como se lo encontró Rhodes. Suspiró con una leve sonrisa en los labios, divertido por el mote al filántropo.

-¿Osito polar? –Preguntó levantándose del suelo.- ¿Es mi nuevo mote?

-Sí. –Contestó rápidamente el castaño ampliando, aún si cabe, su sonrisa con un gesto infantil.- ¿No te gusta, bucky-bear?

Bucky se sintió morir de ternura al ver el pequeño e infantil puchero que el castaño le estaba dedicando. Se veía adorable, demasiado adorable, "Joder, James, estás enamorado hasta las trancas de él" Se dijo mentalmente. Sabía que le gustaba, pero quizás, no, claramente era algo más, lo amaba.

-Oye, polar, ¿Estas bien? –Preguntó el castaño preocupado al ver al supersoldado quedarse ensimismado en sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué? Ah, sí, no es nada. –Contestó algo confundido intentando cambiar de tema.- ¿Y para qué querías verme?

La cara de aparente preocupación del genio desapareció dando paso a su cínica y triunfal sonrisa que ponía cuando alguna de sus ocurrencias salía bien. Sin mediar palabra tomo de su único brazo al soldado y lo internó en el taller hasta sentarlo en una silla, o más bien butaca, de cuero negro con un grueso pie de metal.

-¡Te tengo preparada una sorpresa! –Exclamó alejándose y volviendo con una mesilla metálica con ruedas, de esas que se usan en talleres y hospitales. Sobre la mesa había algo oculto con una sábana blanca.

-¿Qué es lo que llevas ahí? –Preguntó Bucky algo confundido mirando con interés la sabana e intentando imaginarse alguna de los raros inventos del ingeniero.

Tony no respondió simplemente coloco la mesilla enfrente del soldado y con una gran sonrisa saco la sabana con un movimiento un tanto teatral dejando al descubierto un brazo mecánico aparentemente igual al que el soldado solía usar, pero que, obviamente, estaba hipermejorado por la genial mente de cierto adorable genio. Bucky se quedó buckiabierto (¬¬ Lo sé, mal chiste) observando el brazo.

-Ta-dah! –Chillo el castaño riendo.- ¡A que mola! Esta hecho con lo mejorcito de la casa, solo me queda revisar la conexión con tu cuerpo.

-Yo… -Murmuro el moreno un poco inseguro.- No creo que sea una buena idea…

El Tecnólogo lo observo un segundo poniendo el típico puchero que ponía cuando las cosas no salían como él lo pensaba y saltó hacía el otro, ofuscado y un poco desilusionado, quedando encima de él.

-¿Por qué no es una buena idea? –Gruñó teniendo una infantil rabieta y golpeando apenas sin fuerza al soldado.- Lo he hecho con todo mi corazón ¿Y ahora lo arrojas a la basura como si nada?

-No, Tony, escúchame… -Tomó a Tony por las muñecas parando su débil "ataque"- No lo tiro a la basura, me encanta, pero no creo que sea la mejor opción ponérmelo aun con la cabeza como la tengo…

-¡Pero queda poco para que te lo arregle y así no tardaras 20 minutos en ponerte un vaso de leche! –Contratacó intentando zafarse del agarre- ¡Además no quiero esperar a poder ponértelo!

Bucky suspiro con una sonrisa suave en los labios, Stark estaba muy mono ahí senado en su regazo intentando golpearle y poniendo aquel puchero y esos ojos de súplica.

-Está bien, pero quiero que le coloques un dispositivo de rastreo y otro que lo destruya o lo anule por si Hydra consigue llevarme antes de que mi cabeza esté bien….

El Genio sonrió triunfal, satisfecho por la respuesta de su osito polar y se dispuso a levantarse siendo frenado por el fuerte amarre que le daba el soldado con su único brazo.

-Ehh… Buck… -Murmuro sintiéndose inexplicablemente avergonzado y comenzando a forcejear un poco sin éxito.- Puedes… soltarme.

Buck miro a Tony que estaba un tanto sonrojado y luego a sus manos percatándose de que aún tenía amarradas las muñecas del otro. Por un segundo se quedó en shock, la verdad era que le encantaba tener al otro ahí sentado e inmovilizado totalmente a su merced, pero también sabía que era demasiado pronto como para dar un paso en esa dirección así que se limitó a sonreír y soltarle con una pequeña burla de regalo.

-Para ser un genio no reaccionas muy bien en estas situaciones… -Se carcajeo sacándole los colores al otro.

-Que sepas que no he hecho nada porque eres un anciano lisiado, si no hubiera puesto en práctica todo mi repertorio, que sepas que soy maestro en Wing Chun…

-Uh! ¡Que miedo! –Se burló riendo recibiendo varias quejas y amenazas del castaño.

* * *

Steve observaba las olas romper en la blanca arena mientras ya las familias se marchaban por el cercano anochecer. Las vistas eran espectaculares con aquel cielo anaranjado y aquel sol a pocos minutos de desaparecer por el horizonte. Volvió a suspirar quedamente pensando en que esa vista le hubiera encantado a cierto genio a quien amaba y estaba perdiendo por un tonto error.

-Hey tio, pues sí que te ha dado fuerte… -Sonó la voz de Sam a sus espaldas, acompañado del sonido de sus alas siendo replegadas.

-¿Qué quieres? –Preguntó el rubio ofuscado, no quería ver a nadie, solo quería hundirse en esa arena y desaparecer.

-¿Vas a seguir huyendo de esto? –Preguntó sentándose a su lado y observando el hermoso atadecer.- Vas a perderlo a este paso…

-¡¿Crees que no lo sé?! –Gritó volviéndose para mirar enfurecido a su amigo.- ¡¿Crees que no sé qué por mi estúpido error Tony ha sufrido lo suficiente como para entrar en pánico en mi presencia?! ¡¿Crees que no me doy cuenda de las miradas cómplices que se dan ellos dos?! ¡¿Crees que no intento hacerlo bien, disculparme, suplicar su perdón…?! … Pero… -Su voz le traiciono rompiéndose y dejando paso a unos ligeros y bajos sollozos- No sé cómo acercarme a él sin dañarlo… sin que huya… Sam… No sé lo que hacer…

El oscuro soldado observo compungido a su rubio amigo que se aferraba sus dorados cabellos con desesperación apretando la mandíbula para intentar evitar las lágrimas.

-Dale tiempo… -Murmuro recibiendo un desesperado bufido del anciano soldado.- No Steve, escúchame, no te estoy diciendo que no hagas nada, te estoy diciendo que te vayas acercando poco a poco… Podrías comenzar por darle su espacio… Y aunque suene un poco absurdo comprarle donas, y no sé, llevarle al taller esos aperitivos que siempre le llevabas con algún mensaje pidiéndole perdón, pero no fuerce la entrada. Llama, si te deja entrar salúdalo déjale la comida y vete, no busques nada más, si no avisa a Friday de que le has traído comida y déjaselo en la puerta. Al principio puede que te ignore que parezca que no sirve para nada, pero créeme al final será él quien te busque…

Steve miro a su amigo entre incrédulo y divertido y no pudo evitar soltar un par de triste y bajitas carcajadas.

-Parece que hablaras de un gato y no de un genio millonario… -Murmuró algo más tranquilo.

-Bueno… Siempre he visto a Stark como un gato huraño, además no te costará nada probar ¿o sí? –Le sonrió franco y sincero posando su mano en el hombro del rubio.- Eso sí, no te enceles con Buck, puede que seáis rivales y él tenga ventaja en este momento, pero él es tu amigo y te necesita… Además el corazón de Tony ya es tuyo… Solo queda restaurar la confianza…

-El corazón de Tony es de la ciencia… -Sonrío reconfortado por la charla con su moreno amigo. Se levantó estirándose y observó los últimos resquicios de sol.- Gracias, Sam.

-De nada, Capitán, pero la próxima vez hazme un favor y no te vengas a una playa como esta, ¿Sabes que Kirk park beach está a 120 millas de manhatan? ¡120 Miyas! ¡Eso son casi 200 kilometros! Odio tu superesitencia –Le regaño llamando por el telecominacador al coche de shield que los estaba esperando.

-Lo siento, lo siento… -Carcajeó comenzando a caminar hacia la carretera.- Por cierto, ¿Cómo vas con cierto hombre maquina?

-Steve, por favor, ¡Rhod es hetero! –Gruñó apartando la mirada avergonzado.- Es imposible que quiera algo conmigo… Además primero hay que arreglar lo tuyo…

* * *

Surprise! Listado de parejas en mi fic (Por ahora):

-StevexTonyxBucky

-WandaxVision

-T´ChalaxNatasha

-SamxRhod

-ClintxLaura(Su mujer)

Scott y Peter se han quedado solitos... No sé si meter personajes (Tipo Deadpool) o emparejarlos a lo loco ¿Que pensáis?


	8. Capítulo 7: Suicidio

Si lo sé me estoy tardando la vida en actualizar... en mi defensa diré que los estudios me matan... y mis otros hobbys también (La vida de un cosplayer es dura ^^"") El caso es que para navidad intentaré tener otra actualización de este fic y de ironcat... pero ya se verá ¬¬""

Dicho esto, que lo disfruteis

* * *

Capitulo 7: Suicidio

* * *

-Buenos días… -Casi bostezo un cansado Tony entrando en el comedor donde todos le recibieron con una cálida sonrisa, incluso T´chala, que tras enterarse del episodio de pánico del multimillonario comenzó a comprender la fragilidad de este. El castaño no se percató de nada ya que iba medio dormido tras pasarse toda la noche en vela revisando la conexión del brazo de su oso polar.

-Buenos días, señor Stark, ¿Cómo se encuentra usted hoy? –Se apresuró a contestar visión mientras se acercaba a él con una taza humeante llena del café favorito de su creador.

-Con sueño. –Respondió honestamente tomando la taza de café con una leve sonrisa al ver al androide, era tan parecido a Jarvis en tantos aspectos que casi se le olvidaba que era un ente totalmente distinto. Fue a darle un necesitado sorbo a su café cuando Bucky apareció arrebatándole la taza y tomando un sorbo de esta arrugando la nariz por el amargo sabor, el café no era lo suyo. –¡Ey! –Protestó el multimillonario.- ¡Eso es mío!

-No comprendo cómo te puede gustar tanto esta cosa amarga cuando adoras el dulce. –Se burló entregándole la taza y recibiendo un bufido molesto en agradecimiento.

-Eso es porque tienes cabeza de chorlito –Le espetó sorprendiendo al moreno y sacando más de una sonrisa a los presentes, aún un poco incrédulos ante la extraña relación de estos dos.- El café es la mejor bebida no alcohólica del mundo.- Sentenció muy seguro de sí mismo.

-Está bien, Tony. –Se rindió el supersoldado.- Tú eres el experto.

-Así me gusta, Bucky Bear. –Le dijo sonriéndole abiertamente.

-¿Bucky Bear? –Murmuraron al unísono Wanda y Natasha con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios, pero antes de tener tan siquiera oportunidad de burlarse un poco del multimillonario, el capitán y Sam aparecieron en escena, este último dirigiéndose famélico al frigorífico a por algo de comer, después de todo, ¿Quién no tendría hambre tras pasarse la noche consolando al capitán a base de puñetazos en el ring?

La sala se quedó en un tenso silencio y más cuando cierto rubio comenzó a avanzar hacia nuestro desequilibrado multimillonario, pero cuando todos ya pensaban que el cap la iba a volver a liar con Stark, esté lo pasó de largo, dejando cierto alivio y vació en el filántropo, y se dirigió a Barnes con rostro de cachorro apaleado.

-Buck… Quería pedirte perdón por lo de ayer… No debería haber reaccionado así… puede que ahora tengamos un objetivo en común… pero sigues siendo mi hermano y te quiero…. Por eso… yo… lo siento… -Se disculpó un nervioso capitán sintiéndose de nuevo un niño de 10 años siendo regañado.- ¿Me perdonas?

El aludido observó a su amigo sorprendido y un poco confundido al volver a ver por un segundo al debilucho chico de Brooking al que siempre protegía y al que siempre quiso, quizás más de lo que debería, y solo pudor sonreír genuinamente feliz antes de darle un abrazo.

-Tranquilo, Stivie, -Le susurro en el oído mientras aun lo abrazaba para que nadie se enterara.- yo tampoco lo hice bien… sabes que me encantaría no sentirme como me siento… pero…

-Lo entiendo… -Le cortó suavemente separándose de su amigo con una triste sonrisa.- De todas formas la decisión no es nuestra en su totalidad…

Bucky se sintió un poco mal al ver el rostro afligido del rubio, después de todo nunca pudo soportar verlo triste o herido, por eso siempre lo protegía y le quitaba las esperanzas de que entrara en el ejército, no quería verlo herido y mucho menos muerto. Finalmente, suspiró y simplemente dijo lo que siempre le decía cuando eran pequeños para tranquilizarlo, sin pensar en dónde estaban y lo mal interpretable de sus palabras.

-Steve, te quiero, y nunca te dejaré solo… -Murmuró el castaño desordenando las hebras doradas de Rogers, el cual al principio se sorprendió pero luego sonrió tiernamente recordando su infancia.

-Yo también te quiero… -Respondió con un cariño que confundió a todos los presentes, sobre todo a cierto castaño que observaba la escena desde lejos, con una envidia y celos poco conocidos por el multimillonario. Stark comenzó incoscientemente a hacer más presión en el agarre de su taza hasta que esta simplemente cedió, o más bien estallo, sin herir en demasía al causante de aquel desastre. Tras el estruendo de la cerámica rompiéndose, todos miraron al castaño que permanecía estático, un poco en shock, mientras se miraba su mano la cual solo tenía un ligero corte en su dedo gordo. El filántropo acercó instintivamente este a la boca para limpiarse la herida, pero antes de que su lengua pudiera tocar el corte se vio frenado por una mano que le tapaba la boca (Bucky) y otra que se aferraba a su muñeca (Steve) apartando su mano de su rostro.

-¡Es peligroso! –Gritaron a la vez.- ¿Es que quieres morir?

El castaño miro a los dos sexys supersoldados, primero con sorpresa y algo de terror por el repentino asalto y luego con cierta molestia y hastió, finalmente rodo los ojos poniéndolos en blanco y aparto la mano de Bucky con la suya, pero sin soltarse.

-No voy a morir por algo así… -Bufó mirando la herida y dándose cuenta de que aún había trocitos de cerámica en ella, quizás si había sido un poco peligroso.

-Ves, aún hay trocitos… -Murmuró Steve con suavidad aflojando el agarre, después de todo aún no se le iba la imagen del filántropo llorando desesperado en una esquina de su cabeza y no quería repetirla, así que miró a Bucky y le sonrió.- Quédate con él, voy a por el botiquín.

Este asintió y se inclinó sobre el castaño para poder susurrarle.

-No solo le quiero a él… -Susurró confundiendo y sonrojando al castaño que no pudo exigir una explicación ya que Steve volvió con lo necesario para curarle dándole la oportunidad al moreno de salir de allí con una sonrisa de autosatisfacción dejando al genio con la palabra en la boca.

"¿Qué coño acaba de pasar?" Pensaron todos, incluido Stark, menos claro está, los dos supersoldados.

* * *

1 mes después

-¿Creéis que James y Steve… ya sabéis… Tienen algo? - Preguntó Wanda mientras picaba el chocolate para el Browney que estaba haciendo mientras Peter, Clint, Natasha y Visión la observaban.

Lo que ocurría es que Natasha le había pedido a Wanda que le enseñara a hacer dulces y lo más fácil para empezar eran los browney de chocolate. Algo le decía a la joven hechicera que ese nuevo interés culinario de la espía tenía que ver con cierto atractivo rey Wacandiano que suspiraba sus días por la pelirroja, pero prefería no preguntar, después de todo, aunque se llevaban bien, no le tenía la suficiente confianza y no quería arruinar ese inicio de amistad con preguntas incomodas. Por otro lado Peter y Clint estaban allí llamados, o más bien invocados, por el delicioso olor a chocolate, es decir estaban allí por si podían pillar algo. Y Visión, bueno, visión solo disfrutaba ver como su hermosa y dulce novia cocinaba platos deliciosos.

-No creo… -Murmuró la espía observando como la más joven ponía el chocolate, la leche y el azúcar en una olla a fuego lento. - Se quieren, quizás más que como hermanos, pero ahora mismo los dos están enfocados en otra cosa…

-Stark… -Sentenció Clint robando un trozo de chocolate, el cual voló de sus manos gracias a los poderes de la hechicera, lo que provocó que el arquero pusiera un infantil y lastimero puchero.

\- El señor Barnes tiene ventaja sobre el señor Rogers…. –Murmuró el chico intentando lo mismo que su nuevo mejor amigo de travesuras, obteniendo el mismo resultado y el mismo efecto en su rostro.

-El capitán Rogers está aprendiendo… -Dijo Visión sonriendo al ver a su morena cortar un par de onzas de chocolate y dárselas a los dos fallidos intentos de ladrón quienes sonrieron como niños.

-¿A qué te refieres? –Preguntó Natasha que, como buena espía, no había pasado por alto el comentario del portador de la gema.

-Me refiero a que ya no agobia al señor Stark, pero tampoco se aleja completamente, lo que le da un espacio vital para la salud de mi creador. Además, ha comenzado a llevarle tentempiés al taller con mensajes de disculpa… Aunque el señor Stark siempre los tira a la basura, pero se come lo llevado.

-El señor Stark ama al capitán… -Murmuró el chico llamando toda la atención mientras se comía su chocolate sin apartar la vista de él. Todos permanecieron en silencio esperando alguna explicación del muchacho que no tardó en llegar. – Cuando volvió de Siberia, el señor Stark se encerró en su taller por semanas, al no verlo, me preocupé, así que sin que él lo supiera me colé en la torre, por suerte aún no lo sabe, ya que Friday me ayudo y yo… - Comenzó a divagar hasta recibir un céntrate de parte de todos.- El caso es que… cuando entré al taller… yo… me encontré al señor Stark inconsciente… rodeado de botellas vacías y apestando a alcohol… pero eso no fue lo impactante… Lo verdaderamente duro fue… Fue… Fue verlo dormido con lágrimas en los ojos mientras abrazaba el escudo magullado del capitán…

Todos en la sala se quedaron en silencio impresionados por la revelación del chico, sabían que el filántropo había estado mal, pero no sabían a qué nivel, bueno uno de ellos si lo sabía, mucho más que el pequeño Peter, después de todo Visión había sido el único en quedarse con el millonario, el único en ver su sufrimiento, él fue el único que vió como Tony se hundía en aquel oscuro y profundo mar de dolor y desesperación que había sido su vida en los meses posteriores a la civil war. El portador de la gema intentó ocultar su dolor antes aquellos recuerdos, pero solo logro preocupar a su perceptiva novia la cual pudo sentir perfectamente los sentimientos de su androide.

-Visión, ¿Estás bien? –Preguntó preocupada llevando toda la atención al de piel rojiza.

-Sí… -Mintió el androide evitando el contacto visual con la chica. Le prometió a Tony que no le diría a nadie sobre aquello, pero algo dentro de él le pedía, le gritaba, le suplicaba que lo dijera para poder acabar con aquel reconcome en su interior.

\- No me mientas, Vis. –Susurró la hechicera con cierto deje dolido en la voz mientras tomaba su mano para que la viera.- Sabes que no puede mentirme.

-Yo… Solo… Recordé… -Titubeó aun dudando de si aquello era buena idea, pero finalmente suspiró y cedió ante aquella vocecilla en su interior.- El señor Stark… Él… no solo se emborrachaba….

-¿Qué quieres decir? –Preguntó Natasha con un mal presentimiento subiéndole por la espalda.

-Bueno… El señor Stark… Él… -Volvió a suspirar intentando calmarse, era la primera vez que se alteraba tanto y realmente se estaba asustando de lo humano que en verdad era.- Él se intentó suicidar…

-¡¿Qué?!- Gritaron todos en la sala incrédulos y más conscientes que nunca del dolor del castaño.

-¿Stark, el orgulloso Tony Stark, se intentó suicidar? –Preguntó Clint aun sin poder creérselo.

-En varias ocasiones… -Contestó el androide sintiendo un nudo de angustia en su estómago.- La primera vez lo detuve a tiempo cuando se apuntaba a la cabeza con una pistola totalmente borracho mientras lloraba, en aquella ocasión logre arrebatarle el arma y tranquilizarlo a base de soportar sus llantos y sus suplicas… Las demás veces fueron con cuchillas en las muñecas o con sobredosis de somníferos mientras se bañaba, por suerte el organismo del señor stark es fuerte y está acostumbrado a esas pastillas por su falta de sueño tras lo de Afganistán….

-No puede ser… -Murmuró Peter horrorizado, ahora comprendía por que el filántropo llevaba aquellas muñequeras terapéuticas siempre. "Tendinitis, los cojones" Pensó el chico sintiéndose muy mal.

-¿Quién más lo sabía? –Preguntó Natasha sintiéndose la peor espía del mundo, se supone que se quedó para protegerlo, para velar por la seguridad de su amigo, por si lo atacaban, y no pudo darse cuenta de que el verdadero enemigo ya estaba dentro, dentro de su amigo, destrozándole poco a poco hasta llegar a aquello.

\- El coronel Rhodes… -Contestó el portador de la gema un poco más aliviado de poder compartir aquello que lo atormentaba.- Fue al único que me dejó llamar… Creo que es por eso que el coronel no soporta al capitán…

-Stark está así por lo de Siberia… por la guerra… -Dijo Wanda con una expresión sería en el rostro.- Yo le mostré aquella imagen, aquel miedo y por eso firmó los acuerdos… Pude sentir su pánico y su dolor en la lucha en el aeropuerto, él no quería luchar… pero le llevamos a ello… Nosotros lo hemos llevado a este estado… Yo fui la primera en hundirlo…

Todos miraron a la chica y quisieron negarle aquellas palabras, pero muy en el fondo sabían que era verdad. La guerra los afecto a todos, pero Tony fue el más dañado y es por ello que debían responsabilizarse, todos se miraron entre sí casi leyendo sus mentes y asintieron.

-Debemos de cuidar de Stark.

* * *

Gracias por vuestros mensajitos me dais ánimos para continuar ^^


	9. Capítulo 8: pervaya lyubov'

Sí lo sé, dije que iba a actualizar en navidad y estamos a... *Se va a mirar la fecha* a 5 de febrero... Es pa' matarme, lo admito, y aunque tengo mis razones, también os comprendo, yo también soy lectora de fics y muero por cada actualización...

La verdad es que la razón principal era la falta de inspiración, no sabía como abarcar esta relación si forzarla o volverla superficial y sin sentido. Estuve informandome de las relaciones V, pues ese era mi primera idea, tanto Buck como Steve por Tony, siendo este ultimo el vertice de la V, pero cuando comencé a escribir nada me parecía creíble... hasta que dí con la tecla, la relación no debe de ser V debe ser triangulo (|) así la cosa tendría mas sentido, pero no os spoileo más Xd

Pd. Gracias por todas las reviews, os amo 3 enserio CX

* * *

 **Capítulo 8: pervaya lyubov'**

* * *

Tony se encontraba en su taller trabajando en la nueva actualización de Friday, ya era hora de que los antiguos logaritmos base de Jarvis desaparecieran de su sistema, aunque eso le quemaba un poco por dentro, aun siendo una máquina, le echaba de menos, después de todo, fue su leal compañero, protector y amigo por muchos años. Además, se aburría, el brazo de Barnes ya estaba listo a la espera de la llegada de la doctora Cho para su completo ensamblamiento y su investigación para curar la maltrecha mente de su oso polar favorito estaría parada al menos por otras ochos horas hasta que los análisis se completaran. Estaba frustrado. Miró el reloj holográfico que siempre lo acompañaba y suspiro con una ligera sonrisa. En menos de cinco minutos cierto rubio capitán traidor aparecería en la puerta del taller con una bandeja llena de comida, seguramente preparada por él, acompañada siempre de una rosa blanca y un mensaje de disculpa los cuales siempre acababan en la basura, o al menos hasta hace un par de días, que había comenzado a leerlas y guardarlas cuidadosamente. Aún se preguntaba, porque Steve hacia todo aquello, el rubio ya lo había tirado a un lado cuando paso todo lo de Siberia, dejó bien claro que no eran amigos, que él solo era imbécil, una imposición del grupo… No tenía sentido hacer todo aquello por alguien que no te importa. El castaño estaba tan concentrado en sus amargos pensamientos, que no se percató de los avisos de su IA que le advertían de la presencia del capitán en la puerta. Friday al ser ignorada por su creador y quizás "Molesta" por ello, abrió la puerta al rubio desobedeciendo las ordenes de Tony de no abrirle.

Steve entro al taller algo sorprendido, y ¿Por qué no decirlo? Feliz, hasta que vislumbró la figura del pequeño ingeniero tan metido en sus pensamientos y con un dolor tan grande reflejados en sus expresivos orbes castaños, que tuvo que echar mano de todo su auto control para no correr hasta él y abrazarlo y consolarlo desesperadamente. Tragó duro y se forzó a sonreír.

-Te dejo esto aquí. –Murmuró dejando la bandeja en una mesa de metal vacía cerca del dueño del lugar.

La inesperada voz del rubio saco de su ensoñación al magnate con un sobresalto que casi provoca la caída de este de su asiento de no ser por unos fuertes y cálidos brazos que lo sujetaron en el último segundo. Tony tardo unos segundos en darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, levantándose y alejándose del soldado encolerizado.

-¡¿Qué coño haces aquí?! –Chilló con una rabia que ni el mismo entendía.- ¡¿Cómo has entrado?!

-Te traigo comida y Friday me dejo entrar. –Contesto conciso y calmado el capitán alejándose un par de pasos para darle su espacio al castaño, no quería volver a repetir aquella traumática experiencia de hacía apenas mes y algo.- Dicho esto, mejor me voy, me alegro de verte y no pongas esa cara de sufrimiento mientras piensas. –Le sonrió cálidamente desconcertando aún más al tecnólogo.

El rubio se giró dispuesto a salir antes de ser echado a patadas de allí, mucho era haber podido verlo a solas en el día de hoy, pero antes de llegar a la puerta el castaño lo paro con una sola palabra.

-Gracias… -Murmuró bajito e inseguro.

-¡De nada! –Contestó el supersoldado girándose y deslumbrando al filántropo con una brillante sonrisa.- Nos vemos en la cena.

-Hasta la cena… -Balbuceo algo desorientado por lo sucedido viendo al capitán salir del taller aun con aquella brillante sonrisa.

El castaño suspiro y casi se desinfló sobre la mesa "¿Qué acaba de pasar? ¿Esa sonrisa era por y para mí?" pensó notando sus mejillas arder mientras un placentero calorcito subía por su estómago hasta asentarse en su pecho haciéndole sonreír.

* * *

A la hora de la cena, todos observaban desconfiados la brillante sonrisa del capitán y el aparente nerviosismo de Tony, que más que nerviosismo parecía vergüenza.

-Mmm… ¿Se puede saber que ocurre con ustedes dos? –Preguntó Wanda algo insegura, midiendo sus palabras.

\- Nada… -Respondieron los dos aludidos al unísono provocando más escepticismo en el grupo de vengadores.

-Ummm… Que sospechoso… -Murmuró Sam con tono burlesco mirándolos.- Estás muy sonriente Steve.

-Bueno… -Confesó el soldado con una sonrisa de agradecimiento en la cara.- Tu consejo está funcionando y… Las cosas están comenzando a fluir

Todos, incluso un incrédulo stark, se conmovieron por la sinceridad de sus palabras, se estaba esforzando en arreglar las cosas e intentar conquistar al multimillonario, aunque esto último el castaño no lo supiera. Por cierto, con todos me refiero a todos menos ciertos dos castaño. Por un lado, Rhodey aun desconfiaba y odiaba al capitán por el sufrimiento pasado de su amigo y, por otro lado, Bucky observaba la escena con una mezcla demasiado intensa de sentimientos, se alegraba por su amigo, incluso por Stark, pero también sentía un fuerte tirón al verlos juntos tan tranquilos, quería ir allí, separarlos y encerrarlos a cada uno en una habitación para el sol…. Repentinamente se levantó alarmado por los abrumadores y nuevos sentimientos que estaba desarrollando. Su movimientos fueron tan abruptos que sobresaltaron a todos los presentes quienes al verlo quedaron más confundidos al ver la expresión de sorpresa y pánico de su rostro.

-¿Bucky Bear, estas bien? –Preguntó Tony acercándose preocupado.

-¿Qué? Ehh… Si… -Murmuro aun algo desconcertado por sus pensamientos, quería a Stark, joder, lo amaba, pero el sentimiento de posesividad no solo lo tuvo con el pequeño genio. Él quería encerrar también a Steve para sí mismo… Permaneció unos segundos callado intentando asimilar lo que estaba viviendo y se forzó a sonreír, o por lo menos poner la ligera mueca que ponía cuando "sonreía"- Solo… No me encuentro muy bien del estómago… Mejor me voy a descansar… Buenas noches a todos… -Murmuró antes de escaparse ante la desconcertada (culpable por parte del Capitán) mirada de todos.

* * *

Una vez solo el soldado de invierno en su habitación se despojó de su ropa para tomar una ducha caliente intentando razonar todo lo sucedido.

"Aclárate, ¿Quieres a Stark o Steve?" Murmuró una voz en su cabeza, quizás su conciencia, ¿Quién sabe? Habían jugado tanto con su cerebro que a saber si realmente estaba loco o no.

"Stark es muy lindo, tan pequeño, adorable, sensual, sensible, vulnerable y violable, te derrites cada vez que ves sus ojos de cervatillo iluminarse o cuando lo ves poner ese puchero que te enferma de lujuria" Continuo la misma voz mientras se enjabonaba el cuerpo intentando ignorarla "Pero Steve fue, es y siempre será tu niño patoso, da igual los supersueros que le hayan puesto, sigue siendo aquel adorable e inocente chico que defendía sus ideales a muerte y se sonrojaba a la mínima insinuación de algo, fue tu pervaya lyubov'* y ese nunca se olvida, aun lo llevas en tu corazón… ¿Qué harás soldado? ¿Te quedaras con el genio o con el inocentón?"

El moreno se llevó las manos a la cabeza intentado acallar a esa voz que lo seguía confundiendo ¿Steve? ¿ pervaya lyubov'? ¿Era eso posible? Pero pensándolo fríamente siempre sintió algo demasiado fuerte por el rubio, por eso no dudaba en abandonar a cualquiera de sus múltiples citas al tener una llamada suya y moría de ira cuando lo veía aparecer con marcas y magulladuras de peleas. Mierda, si lo quería, siempre lo quiso de otras formas más perversas y lascivas, por eso siempre buscaba desahogo en aquellas mujeres facilonas. Pero darse cuenta de eso ahora no tenía sentido, es más, solo empeoraba las cosas, como iba a decidir entre ellos dos…. Dio un pequeño puñetazo a la pared frustrado.

"¿Para qué escoger… pudiendo tener a los dos para ti?" Sonó la misma voz de su cabeza "Steve te ama, lo sabes, tu subconsciente lo sabe. Solo debes hacerle darse cuenta… Y Tony, te aprecia, del cariño al amor hay solo un pequeño paso"

Bucky miró los azulejos algo dañados con una sonrisa de satisfacción, aquella voz tenía razón, ¿Para qué elegir? Ellos se aman mutuamente y él estaba a un pequeño paso de serlo también, solo debía esforzarse un poco más.

* * *

Al final de la noche Sam y Rhodes eran los únicos en la sala viendo, o más bien, criticando una película de temática militar, poniendo en manifiesto la incongruencias históricas, armamentísticas y, como no, la mala puntería de los malos.

-¡¿No ves?! ¡Yo hubiera acertado ese tiro con los ojos cerrados!¡ ¿Dónde le dieron el uniforme a ese tío?! ¡¿En la tómbola?! –Exclamó Sam indignado mientras fruncía el ceño, no soportaba ver ese tipo de cosas.

Mientras James se reía por los gritos y bromas militares de su compañero, estaba bien tener a otro militar, que no fuera un súper espía o viniese de los años 40, por ahí, le recordaba a sus tiempos en la marina.

-Venga Sam, solo es una película… -Intentó calmarlo restándole importancia.

-¡¿Solo una película?! –Chillo saltándole encima.- Esto lo ven los niños, le dan mala información sobre nosotros.

Rhodes hizo una mueca de dolor. Sam del salto, no había calculado y le había caído sobre las piernas. Nadie lo sabía (obviamente Tony sí, él lo pagaba), pero estaba siguiendo un potente y experimental tratamiento médico para reensamblar los nervios y conexiones de sus piernas, aunque por ahora lo único que podía notar era el cambio de las temperaturas y el dolor. Y eso último era lo que sentía en ese momento. El halcón gruñón se levantó de un salto al percatarse de eso.

-Lo siento… -Murmuro desviando la mirada y mordiéndose el labio sintiéndose culpable, después de todo Rhod se quedó parapléjico por un ataque que iba para él y por no llegar a tiempo para atraparlo en la caída.

-Tranquilo, estoy bien… -Le sonrió percibiendo los negativos pensamientos de su compañero.- No es tu culpa….

\- Si lo es… -Murmuro en respuesta arrodillándose para poder apoyar su cabeza en las rodillas de este quedando en una posición un tanto intima, incluso se podría decir que muy íntima, pero que parecía no incomodar a ninguno de los dos.- Si me hubiera dejado dar, tú no estarías así…

-No sabías lo que iba a pasar y no te ibas a rendir por nada… -Rió levantando su mano para acariciarle la cabeza, era raro, se sentía demasiado cómodo con ese pájaro revoloteando a su alrededor.

-Al menos tenía que haber puesto más esfuerzo en llegar a ti en la caída… -Replicó hundiéndose un poco más en su miseria, aunque aquel tacto tosco en su cabeza lo tranquilizaba.

-Ya, corta este rollo de llorón… -Le gruño tirándole del pelo recibiendo un sonoro ¡Auch! En respuesta.- Ni siquiera tonos pudo llegar y ya sabes que ninguna tecnología del gobierno supera a la de Tony Stark…. Así que no te martilices… no fue tu culpa, ni la de Vision… Fue solo un cumulo de catastróficas circunstancias…

-Eres demasiado bueno… -Suspiró sintiendo como le dejaban de tirar del pelo.

-Lo sé, ¿Por qué te crees que soy el mejor amigo de Tony Stark?

La risa de los dos soldados resonó por la sala inundándola. Sam permaneció un poco más en aquella posición hasta que la película acabó y cada uno se fue a su habitación dándose una última mirada con, quizás, algo más que amistad.

* * *

*pervaya lyubov'(Ruso) = Primer amor

Sí, tambien lo sé, es mas corto, pero tiene su porque, prefiero cortarlo aquí a rellenar por rellenar, de aquí al siguiente capitulo hay un cambio temporal y no quiero mezclarlo todo al tun tun. Espero que os guste! Y gracias por leer ^^


	10. Capítulo 9:Es hora

Yehi! Dos actualizaciones en menos de 4 días tras meses sin actualizar, me estoy portando bien ¿verdad? Bueno dejo de hablar para que leáis, espero que os guste :3

pd. Gracias Samantha, me distes más ganas de escribir ^^

* * *

 **Capítulo 9:Es hora**

* * *

Durante el siguiente mes las interacciones entre Steve y Tony aumentaron. El capitán seguía llevándole aquellos aperitivos con los mismos mensajes de disculpa y aquella rosa, que de pronto había pasado de ser blanca a ser roja, detalle que no pasó por alto para el genio aunque prefirió no decir nada y no hacerse ilusiones. A diferencia de las anteriores veces, Tony permitía el acceso al soldado y mantenían superficiales conversaciones que poco a poco se iban haciendo más largas y en cierta manera más profundas. Las cosas iban bien, con cierta tensión, pero bien, Rogers nunca avanzaba sin tantear primero y Tony sorprendentemente iba cediendo al avance del rubio, era como si poco a poco sus recuerdos fueran doliendo menos, aunque eso no le arrancaba del pecho aquel miedo y desconfianza que el genio sentía. Amaba a Rogers, pero había sufrido lo suficiente como para no querer abrirse por ahora, al menos de la forma en la que eran antes de los acuerdos. Por su parte Buck no perdía detalle de lo que sucedía entre sus dos amados, metiéndose de vez en cuando, sin llegar a molestarlos, solo intengrandose en la conversación de forma natural, tan natural, que en ocasiones se olvidaban que hace apenas un año antes se odiaban. Y es en una de estas ocasiones donde nos encontramos, con un relajado Tony sentado en su banqueta del taller con los dos soldados sentados en un cómodo sofá de cuero enfrente de el con brillantes sonrisas en sus rostro. Curioso ¿Verdad? Como cambian las cosas.

-Así que la doctora Cho llegar mañana ¿No? –Dijo Steve observando como Tony asentía disfrutando de sus dona de glaseado rosa.

-igo eh vedia obe as ie a me (Dijo que vendría sobre las 10 AM) –Contestó el genio con la boca llena lo que provoco las carcajadas de sus compañeros.

-No deberías hablar con la boca llena, Baby doll. –Se burló Bucky limpiándole unas miguitas de dona de su comisura con su dedo gordo llevándose este después a su boca.- Delicioso… -Dijo con un suave deje lascivo en la voz lo que dejo igual de descolocados y ruborizados a Steve y a Tony. –Bueno, me voy, tengo revisión en Shield.-Sonrió satisfecho levantándose para irse de allí dejándolos en un silencio incomodo a sus dos amores.

-¿Qu…? –Comenzó a preguntar el capitán celoso y furioso, pero la mirada de confusión del genio lo tranquilizo un poco, pero no quitó el incómodo silencio que se quedó tras la marcha del moreno.

* * *

T´challa se encontraba meditando en la terraza cuando vio aparecer a un sonriente Soldado de invierno que parecía venir del taller.

-Parece que le ha ocurrido algo bueno, Barnes.- Murmuró el oscuro rey sobresaltando al nombrado que al percatarse de la presencia de su interlocutor no dudo en acercarse y saludarlo estrechando su mano con una alegre sonrisa.

-Su majestad, que bueno verlo, creía que se encontraría en Wakanda por otra semana más.

-Ese era el plan… -Admitió el hombre suspirando pesadamente.- Es extraño, cuando estoy aquí echo de menos las densas selvas de mi tierra, pero cuando estoy allí, extraño la torre Stark y a sus habitantes.

-Oh… -Murmuro James con una sonrisa algo perversa en su rostro.- ¿A sus habitantes o… A cierta súper espía pelirroja?

-¿En serio soy tan obvio? –Rió cansado recostándose en su asiento.- Sinceramente no sé qué hacer. Nunca me preocupé por el amor romántico, siempre creí que eso era una estúpida fantasía. Un día me casaría con una buena mujer, que elegiría mi padre, y yo la respetaría y cuidaría…. Pero Natasha apareció como un intenso y devastador fuego en mi vida llenándolo todo con sus rojizas llamas…. La amo…

\- Eso no deberías decírmelo a mí… -Le contestó el supersoldado con un tono comprensivo pero con una traviesa sonrisa en los labios y sin dejar de mirar detrás de su majestad.

T´challa Observó al supersoldado y cuando se dio la vuelta para ver lo que pasaba se le heló la sangre. Natasha estaba allí parada con un leve pero hermoso sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Eh… Yo mejor me voy… -Susurro Bucky saliendo allí casi en sprint

-Señorita Romanoff, yo….

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Tony, Bucky y Steve se encontraban en el gran hall de la torre Stark esperando a la Doctora Cho. Helen era una mujer muy ocupada, así que le dijo al filántropo que solo podría estar con ellos parte de la mañana, el almuerzo y las primeras horas de la tarde, lo que para el genio era tiempo suficiente para implantarle el brazo al moreno supersoldado y de paso tener una comida amistosa con la doctora.

-Tan tú como siempre, señor Stark –Dijo la mujer entrando por la puerta con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro y abrazando al castaño siendo correspondida al momento.

-Tan hermosa e inteligente como siempre, Helen y por favor llámame Tony. –Saludó poniendo un tierno puchero que hizo sonreír a los dos supersoldados.

-Lo siento, Tony, siempre se me olvida. –Concluyó acercándose a los otros dos héroes para saludarlos mientras Tony le reclamaba.- Es un placer verlo capitán, me alegro de que todos estén bien tras los acuerdos.

-Lo mismo digo, doctora Cho.- Respondió el rubio estrechando la mano ofrecida y forzando una sonrisa, hablar de lo sucedido por los tratados aun le dolía.- Permítame presentarle al ex-sargento James Buchanan Barnes, la razón de su estancia aquí.

-Un placer… -Murmuró tímido el aludido estrechando con cuidado la mano de la asiática.

-Así que tú eres el famoso Bucky, Tony no para de hablar de ustedes dos. –Declaró la mujer sacándole los colores al filántropo que inmediatamente la tomó del brazo y tiró de ella hacia el ascensor.

-Basta de saludos, es tiempo de trabajar Helen, el brazo que he construido para Bucky bear te va a encantar. –Intentó desviar el tema, aunque los soldados ya sonreían tan felices como dos niños con juguetes nuevos.

Helen observó la escena con una ceja levantada, pero prefirió no decir nada, la verdad es que la situación le era graciosa. Tenía que preguntarle a Tony su secreto para hacer caer a todos a sus pies de aquella forma.

Habían pasado un par de horas desde su encuentro y Cho y Tony ya se habían asegurado de tenerlo todo listo para la intervención. El principal problema que tenían es que, por mucho que lo lamentaran, al moreno le iba a doler y mucho, eran nervios muy sensibles y el unirlos con una maquina era complejo y en cierta manera rudo para el cuerpo, y para rematar el problema, bucky metabolizaba los sedantes en menos de 10 minutos lo que les dejaba un margen de tiempo bastante corto. Por eso Steve se quedaría cerca, por si Bucky recuperaba la consciencia antes de tiempo y, desorientado, intentaba matarlos. El laboratorio de Banner fue modificado para convertirse en un improvisado, pero limpio y muy bien equipado quirófano.

-Es hora… -Murmuró la doctora mirando a Tony que asintió y fue a por los dos supersoldados.

Una vez dentro Steve se colocó a una distancia prudente, lo suficientemente lejos como para no molestar, pero lo suficientemente cerca para que, si en algún momento las cosas se salían de control, él pudiera salvarlos. Bucky fue sentado en una especie de sillón/butaca de piel blanca, que en cuanto notó el peso del cuerpo encima suyo dejo salir unos amarres metálicos que rodearon la cintura, el pecho, las piernas y el brazo del supersoldado poniéndolo un poco nervioso. Sabía que le iba a doler, Tony mismo se quedó una noche entera explicándole la intervención y asegurándose de que entendía todo lo que él decía, pero estar así de nuevo le traía muy malos recuerdos que no quería revivir.

-Ey, Bucky bear… ¿Nervioso? –Murmuró el castaño con un tono dulce y una mirada preocupada.- Sé que no te gusta esto… -Hizo sonar el metal de los amarres con sus nudillos.- Pero es solo por seguridad, te juro que cuando acabemos no sentirás más dolor… ¿Sí?

Bucky observó los preocupados orbes castaños que lo miraban con… ¿Dulzura? Y se relajó un poco, dándose el lujo de sonreírle.

-Tranquilo, Baby doll, confío en ti.

Tony resopló rodando los ojos, no le gustaba ese mote, él no era un bebe, ni una muñeca, además escuchar salir esas palabras del soldado lo ponía nervioso, demasiado nervioso. La sonora risotada del moreno saco de sus pensamientos al genio.

-No te ofusques por eso Tony, recuerda que tienes que operarme. –Murmuró calmado.

-Arg… Ahora sí que te voy a hacer daño… -Bromeo el castaño colocándole la mascarilla con el gas anestesiante.- Por favor, no te despiertes antes de tiempo….

El soldado se durmió ante la atenta mirada de Tony, Helen y Steve


	11. Capítulo 10: Lo siento, Bucky

Yehe nueva actualización! Sigo tardando la vida, lo sé y lo siento... pero me parece a mi que esto va a ser así siempre... Y más ahora con entregas de tebajos... Pero tranquilos no los dejaré, iré escribiendo lento pero seguro... Dichó esto que disfruten...

* * *

Capítulo 10: Lo siento, Buck

* * *

T´Challa se encontraba en la sala viendo, o más bien fingiendo ver, una película de acción con Clint que no dejaba de lanzarle miradas furtivas.

-Para ser uno de los mejores espías de Shield, no disimulas muy bien, Burton. –Murmuró el rey que ya estaba harto de la situación.- Si quieres preguntar algo, hazlo ya.

-¿En serio te has declarado a Nat? –Se le acercó cual niño de primaria emocionado quedando de rodillas sobre el sofá anexo al del monarca.

-No fue intencionado…. Pero Sí… La señorita Romanoff escuchó mis sentimientos… -Suspiró desanimado.

-¿Y bien? –Pregunto el rubio impaciente casi saltando en el sofá.

-Pues…

[ Flash Back ]

-Señorita Romanoff, yo…

-Es imposible… -Cortó la mujer fríamente, o al menos eso parecía.

-Pero… -Intentó continuar el monarca acercándose a la pelirroja, pero esta retrocedió y le lanzó una extraña y desesperada mirada que dejo al wakandiano sin habla y extrañamente confundido.

-Por favor, no insista… -Murmuró la espía saliendo de allí a toda velocidad.

[Fin del Flash Back]

-Wow, muy típico de Tasha –Rió el espía.- ¿Estas bien?

-Voy tirando… -Admitió algo alicaído.

-Normal… -Suspiró apretando el hombro del monarca como signo de apoyo.- Pero La pusiste nerviosa, eso es bueno.

-¿Nerviosa? – Río con algo de amargura.- Si la hubieras visto no dirías lo mismo.

-No necesito verla para saberlo- Murmuró con una leve sonrisa- Nat y yo hemos sido compañeros muchos años, ella ha sido testigo de mis demonios y yo de los suyos… Créeme, estaba nerviosa, si no, ya tendrías un ojo morado, te lo aseguro.

El rey miró al arquero divertido y algo más tranquilo y confiado.

-Supongo que tienes razón –Suspiró encajándose un poco más en el sillón y sonreía sutilmente- La señorita Romanoff es una mujer fuerte e independiente, no es una mujer fácil…

-Ni en lo más mínimo… -Admitió el arquero.- Te fuiste a enamorar de la mujer más complicada del mundo… Pero si de verdad la quieres… Valdrá la pena…

* * *

La sala permanecía en un sepulcral silencio solo interrumpido por los rítmicos sonidos de las maquinas que controlaban los signos vitales del hombre amarrado al sillón-camilla y por los instrumentos siendo utilizados en él. Habían pasado ya siete minutos desde que comenzaron la intervención y aun les quedaba lo más difícil, la unión de los nervios.

-Vamos a comenzar… -Avisó la joven doctora mirando primero a Tony y luego a Steve.- Por favor, estad preparados para lo peor…

Ambos asintieron en silencio. El castaño se acercó a la doctora quien primero comprobó los signos vitales del soldado antes de comenzar. Nada más empezar el cuerpo, aun dormido, se tensó por completo y los pitidos de las maquinas se aceleraron indicando el disparado ritmo cardiaco del paciente, pero todo parecía ir bien, llevaban más de la mitad de los nervios conectados y el soldado parecía no tener la intención de despertar, sin embargo siempre ocurre lo peor cuando se trata de nuestros héroes. Bucky abrió los ojos con un fuerte y desesperado grito de dolor mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a convulsionarse de manera violenta asustando a todos los presentes.

-Bucky bear…. Tranquilo… Estoy aquí… Tranquilo… -Susurró el multimillonario intentando calmarlo acariciando su cabello con delicadeza mientras la doctora Cho terminaba el trabajo.

El nombrado intentó concentrarse en el hermoso hombre castaño que le hablaba y lo miraba con dulzura, pero los recuerdos le comenzaron a golpear haciéndole cerrar los ojos y gritar de forma desgarradora.

"Una habitación de paredes de hormigón, doctores, hombres vestidos de negro, el cráneo y los tentáculos, dolor, frio, sangre, chillidos, más dolor, tortura, asesinato, llanto, mucho más dolor, desesperación, más sangre, muerte…"Mil y un recuerdo borroso golpeaba la ya destrozada mente del soldado haciéndole gritar y llorar. El dolor físico que estaba sufriendo ya era solo una gota comparada con la angustia y desesperación de su alma. Gritaba dentro de sus recuerdos. Gritaba por ayuda, por Steve… Los gritos eran tan desgarradores que el tranquilo capitán se quedó en Shock observando la escena y escuchando sobrecogido su nombre en ellos.

La intervención ya había acabado y Bucky seguía gritando y llorando, Cho y Tony intentaban calmarlo, pero nada parecía poder sacarlo de ese estado de desesperación hasta que el rubio, aún en su conmoción, se acercó rompiendo las ataduras que aún lo mantenían inmovilizado y abrazándolo con fuerza y desesperación como cuando eran niños.

-Lo siento, Bucky… -Murmuró estrechando el tembloroso cuerpo del moreno entre sus brazos mientras unas gruesas y amargas lágrimas caían por su rostro.- Lo siento… Buck… Lo siento tanto… Te fallé… Lo siento…

El nombrado poco a poco comenzó a calmarse y a tomar consciencia de su situación correspondiendo el abrazo y sollozando levemente ante la atenta mirada de la doctora y el excéntrico multimillonario. Este último tenía los ojos acuosos por la angustia y los celos por no poder haberlo podido calmar, él era su Bucky Bear y no pudo tranquilizarlo, tuvo que venir el capipaleta a salvarlo. No me malinterpretéis, Tony estaba muy feliz de que Bucky estuviera bien, pero ver a su capipaleta y a su oso polar juntos, sin él, le creaba un sentimiento de soledad inmenso, se sentía ajeno a ellos y eso no le gustaba.

-Ya… Ya estoy bien… Steve… -Sonó la algo quebrada voz del soldado de invierno sacando a todos de su ensimismamiento.- No tienes que pedir perdón… No fue tu culpa…

-Claro que lo fue… -Murmuró el soldado estrechándolo aún más si cabe.- Si no te hubiera dejado caer…. Si te hubiera salvado en ese momento…. Nada de esto hubiera pasado… Tú habrías tenido una vida normal… No tendrías que lidiar con este sufrimiento… Oh, Dios, lo siento…

-No fue tu culpa… -Volvió a repetir el soldado acariciando el cabello del rubio con una leve sonrisa antes de caer inconsciente provocando el pánico de todos los presentes. Estaba agotado, el estrés físico y mental que había sufrido lo habían machacado y la mejor forma que encontró su cuerpo de recuperarse era dormir.

* * *

Todos esperaban en la sala, impacientes por recibir noticias de la intervención de Bucky. Y es que, aunque intentaban negarlo, el moreno supersoldado ya era parte de la familia vengadores y se preocupaban por él. Además los gritos que habían escuchado (porque sí, los gritos habían llegado hasta la sala) hacía apenas unos minutos, no eran buena señal.

Al poco la doctora Cho apareció por el elevador suspirando cansada y dirigiéndose a la cocina a por algo de comer, después de todo ya era hora del almuerzo y ella no había probado bocado desde las 7 A.M, pero no pudo llegar a su destino ya que toda la pandilla de vengadores la pararon expectantes y preocupados.

-Tranquilos, James está bien, tuvo una crisis nerviosa durante la intervención pero el capitán Rogers logró calmarlo. En este momento se encuentra descansando en su habitación. Me parece que tanto el capitán como Tony se encuentran con él. –Resumió lo mejor que pudo sonriendo al ver las caras de alivio poco disimuladas de los presentes.- Y ahora si me disculpan voy a comer algo, me muero de hambre.

Todos se apartaron de su camino dejando a la joven mujer avanzar como pedro por su casa y al verla desaparecer por la puerta de la cocina suspiraron aliviados.

-¡Se los dije! –Chilló Peter con una amplia sonrisa en su aun infantil rostro.- El señor Stark lo conseguiría sin esfuerzo.

Todos rieron divertidos y aliviados por igual comenzando a marchar a sus quehaceres habituales menos Wanda que permaneció un poco más parada allí en mitad observando las puertas del ascensor.

-¿Ocurre algo? –Preguntó Visión preocupado al ver a su amada así.

-Es… Creo… Que es Tony… -Murmuró la muchacha con inseguridad.- Creo que se siente solo… Apartado… Celoso… No sé si es bueno dejarlo con ellos dos a solas.

Visión observó a su novia unos segundos antes de sonreír sutilmente abrazándola por detrás con cuidado.

-Sé que te preocupa el señor Stark… Pero si no se enfrenta a sus miedos nunca podrá superarlos… -Murmuró el androide con una voz casi dulce.

-¿Eso lo has sacado de un libro de autoayuda? –Preguntó divertida la hechicera haciendo sonrojar, o por lo menos eso parecía, al androide.- Pero tienes razón…. Gracias… -Susurró dándose la vuelta para besarle con cariño y timidez, Beso que, aunque inesperado, el androide siguió gustoso llevando sus manos a la cintura de la castaña. El tiempo se había parado para ellos y nada existía más que ellos, eso era lo que sintieron hasta que una tos fingida de la doctora Cho los interrumpió.

-Siento interrumpiros, pero debo salir por un asunto urgente, ¿Podrían decirle a Stark que me voy y que me avise cuando Barnes despierte? –Murmuró la mujer yendo hacia el ascensor apresurada.

-Claro, buen viaje. –Contestó cortes y algo avergonzado el androide viendo a lo mujer marchar.

-La próxima vez te arrastro hasta mi cuarto para besarte sin que me interrumpan… -Gruñó la joven hechicera molesta por haber sido interrumpida en su tierno beso. Era la primera vez que se daban un beso tan largo, después de todo, los dos eran unos inexpertos en ese tema e iban avanzando muy poco a poco, ¡Apenas y se habían besado! Pero Wanda quería algo más, pero no se atrevía a decirlo por miedo de ser rechazada. Miedo que desapareció con la contestación de su amado.

-Sinceramente, no me importaría… -Contestó algo avergonzado haciendo sonrojar a su compañera, quien sin pensarlo dos veces tiro de él hasta su habitación cerrando el seguro tras ellos.

* * *

Yehei... Si creen que voy a hacer una escena de fondue entre Wanda y Vis, lo siento mucho, pero va a ser que no... soy horrible con la narrativa erótica heterosexual, con la homosexual me salvo un poco (Y sí, habrá mucho sexo entre el cap, bucky y tony, pero eso será más adelante...) pero...

Bueno espero que os haya gustado... Plis dejadme vuestra opinión en comentsarios, me gusta leer lo que piensan de la historia e intentar sorprenderos...


	12. Capítulo 11: Ciegos

Yehi, llevo con este capitulo escrito dos semanas... pero se me olvidó subirlo... Sí... Soy demasiado despistada ^^"" Bueno dicho esto espero que lo disfrutéis!

* * *

Capítulo 11: Ciegos

* * *

Stark observaba atento la profunda y tranquila respiración del soldado de invierno mientras este permanecía dormido en su cama. La verdad, aún le duraba el susto; cuando Barnes se desmayó pensó lo peor y casi le da un ataque de ansiedad allí mismo, por suerte, la confiable doctora Cho supo mantener la calma y comprobar los signos vitales del otro para verificar que solo estaba inconsciente, dormido por el cansancio y el estrés sufrido. "Por la ciencia, Polar, cuando te despiertes te lo voy hacer pagar" Gruñó para sí mismo hundiéndose un poco más en la butaca donde se encontraba. Suspiró levantando su vista para encontrarse con unos orbes azules que lo observaban con detenimiento.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó algo cohibido. Steve, al igual que él, se había quedado velando el sueño de Bucky. Cada uno se había sentado a un lado de la cama en las enormes butacas de piel preparadas por Friday y desde que habían entrado no se habían dirigido la palabra.

-Te gusta mucho Bucky, ¿Verdad? –Preguntó, por primera vez sin rodeos, el correcto capitán sin apartar la mirada del sorprendido rostro del castaño.- Casi te da un ataque allí abajo…

-No… quiero decir… si… -Tony comenzó a balbucear sin saber muy bien que decir, ni él mismo lo tenía claro, es decir, se sentía muy a gusto con el moreno, desde que comenzaron a hablar descubrieron que tenían muchas cosas en común y que no eran tan diferente, incluso ya le había perdonado el asesinato de sus padres, pero había algo que le hacía imposible aclararse al multimillonario y ese algo era Steve- Me gusta, pero… Aún… hay alguien… que no me deja avanzar…

-Ya veo… -Contestó el rubio pensando en cierta atractiva ejecutiva pelirroja de armas tomar.

-A ti también te gusta… ¿Verdad? –Atacó con la misma moneda el multimillonario mirándole a los ojos.- Quiero decir, lo protegiste de los tratados a toda costa y antes casi te has desecho al escucharlo gritar tu nombre tan desesperadamente…

-Yo… No sé… Creo que me pasa lo que a ti… Le quiero… Le quiero muchísimo… pero hay alguien más a quien quiero –Obviamente ese alguien era Tony.

-Ya veo… -Contestó de igual forma el castaño pensando en tía Peggy. Porque sí, mis queridos lectores, Tony y Steve están ciegos y no se dan cuenta de los sentimientos del uno para el otro, son un poquito tontos a decir verdad.

Los dos suspiraron casi a la vez sonriendo por sentir la misma desazón. Mientras, Bucky, que había estado despierto toda la charla y se había aguantado las ganas de gritarles que se amasen de una vez y de sonreír al saberse querido por sus dos amores, fingió despertar alertando a los dos héroes que se levantaron de inmediato y corrieron a colocarse a cada filo de la cama.

-Ey, Bucky Bear, ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Te duele algo? –Murmuró el castaño preocupado apoyando sus manos en uno de los costados del moreno para poder verlo mejor.

-¿Necesitas algo? ¿Un vaso de agua? ¿Hielo? ¿Lo que sea? –Continuó el rubio igual de preocupado por encima de Tony (Bendita diferencia de alturas)

Bucky solo sonrió y levantó sus, ya dos, brazos y acaricio la mejillas de ambos.

-Estoy bien, no necesito nada… -Susurró con una voz increíblemente suave- Siento haberos preocupado…

Tanto Tony como Steve sonrieron mucho más relajados y algo sonrojados por el acto del ex-manco soldado.

-Que sepas que me voy a cobrar ese susto… -Gruñó el tecnólogo con una divertida sonrisa.- Nadie asusta a un Stark de esa manera y sale impune- Sentencio orgulloso adoptando una pose de indignación lo que causo las risas de los dos supersoldados indignando un poco más al castaño.- ¡¿De qué os reis?! ¡¿Acaso pensáis que lo digo en broma?! ¡Que sepáis que os voy a dejar a pan y agua hasta marzo y estamos a principio de Mayo!

\- Lo siento Baby Doll, no me reía de ti… Solo te veías muy lindo… -Sentenció el moreno sacándole los colores al dueño de la torre que no pudo contestar ya que el otro se adelantó.- Tony… Gracias… -Concluyó con una sincera sonrisa que llegó a los corazones de ambos vengadores.

-Arggg… Está bien… no estaréis a pan y agua… -Gruñó el más pequeño levantándose para dirigirse a la puerta con sus mejillas enrojecidas.- Voy a llamar a la doctora Cho. No hagáis nada extraño mientras no esté ¡¿Entendido?!

-Te esperaremos con el lecho caliente, My lord… -Se burló James recibiendo un bufido desde el pasillo y una risita avergonzada del rubio.

* * *

-Deberías relajarte…. –Murmuró Sam al entrar en la sala y ver a Rhodes sentado en el sillón mirando el ascensor con preocupación.- Sé que te preocupas por Stark, pero es un hombre adulto y como ha dicho la doctora Cho, solo está cuidando de James…

-Tú no lo entiendes… -Suspiró el oscuro marine apartando por primera vez la vista de las frías y metálicas puertas del elevador para mirar al soldado.- Desde que lo conocí Tony es y será el hombre más sensible que he conocido y, sé lo que vas a decir, es adulto, es fuerte, es un genio, pero no, está muy herido y no quiero que lo hieran más y no es que no me fie del capitán Rogers o de Barnes (Que también) Si no que no me fio de nadie que se le acerca…

-¿Ni siquiera de mí? –Preguntó el más joven descuadrando al coronel por completo.

-Bueno… No sabría muy bien cómo racionar si te interesaras por Tony… -Admitió haciendo sonreír a Falcón quien se acercó hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de él.

-¿Y eso, Rhodes? –Murmuró con un tono de voz ronco e insinuante.- ¿Te sentirías celoso?

\- Yo… -Comenzó a balbucear totalmente rojo y sin saber que hacer hasta que el sonido del ascensor lo distrajo dándole la oportunidad al contrario de robarle un corto beso que descoloco completamente al mayor.

-Oye, chicos ¿Habéis visto a la doct…. –Interrumpió el millonario parando al percatarse de la situación e intentando excusarse pero Sam se adelantó.

-Si buscas a la doctora Cho ha salido por una urgencia, pero dijo que la llamaras cuando Barnes despertara y ahora si me disculpan –Dio una pequeña sonrisa de autosuficiencia.- Me marcho a revisar mi equipo de vuelo, buenas tardes señor Stark… Nos vemos luego James… -Susurro con voz insinuante sonrojando aún más al pobre soldado paralitico.

Una vez solos Tony solo atinó a dar una pequeña risita maliciosa antes de darse la vuelta en dirección al ascensor.

-Si no quieres contarme nada, está bien, Rodh-Rodh, pero por favor, usad protección, soy muy joven para tener sobrinos. –Rió el filántropo cerrando rápidamente las puertas del ascensor.

-¡Tonos! –Regañó en un chillido el soldado totalmente sonrojado antes de suspirar hecho un lio. ¿Por qué Sam le había besado? ¿Estaba jugando con él? Pero parecía serio. Mil y un extraños pensamientos llegaron a su cabeza haciendo de su mente un ovillo bien liado. Suspiro y se levantó yendo a su cuarto.

-Necesito una buena ducha…

* * *

-Scott, ¿Qué haces?- Preguntó Peter colgado del techo en una de sus telarañas observando como el otro tecleaba a toda velocidad en su ordenador.

-Estoy intentando entrar en el código fuente de Friday, pero el sistema de Stark es demasiado complejo.- Contestó con simpleza el mayor provocando que el más joven frunciera el ceño.

-¿Por qué intentas meterte en el código fuente de Friday? Al señor Stark no le va a gustar que te metas con sus creaciones.

-Ya sé que a Tony no le va a gustar, pero me aburro y Friday es francamente impresionante, quiero saber con qué logaritmos está hecha.

-Le agradezco el alagado, Señor Lang pero le pido que detenga sus intentos de infiltración o me veré obligada a atacar… -Intervino Friday advirtiendo se sus intenciones.

-Oh venga preciosa, no me digas eso, es solo un vistacito… -Murmuró lanzando un malware a la red de seguridad de la torre para inhabilitarla lo suficiente como para entrar cosa que colmó la paciencia, si es que tenía, de la IA quien eliminó en nanosegundos el malware e hizo cortocircuitarse el ordenador de la hormiga.

-¡No! –Chilló Scott con las lágrimas saltadas al ver su ordenador nuevo básicamente morir chamuscado.- ¡¿Por qué eres tan mala?! ¡Solo quería conocerte!

-Lo lamento señor Lang, pero se lo advertí. –Contestó la IA con lo que parecía un deje de burla en la robótica voz.

Peter observaba la escena divertido, pero más pronto que tarde se hartó de los lloriqueo del adulto y de las burlas de la IA y se marchó al ascensor, quizás iría a ver Natasha y Clint entrenar, esos dos eran increíbles en la pelea cuerpo a cuerpo y observarlos desde arriba. Peter estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que el ascensor ya había abierto sus puertas y que dentro había gente esperando.

-¿Vas a entrar o no, niño? –Preguntó la doctora Cho ya impaciente.

-¿Eh?- Peter levantó la vista encontrándose con la asiática mujer y con un hombre de una altura parecida a la de Tony con gafas, pelo largo engreñado y una barba descuidada.- ¡Ah! ¡Sí! ¡Perdón! -Contestó el adolescente rápidamente entrado apresurado y patoso lo que pareció hacer gracia al desconocido que intentó no reírse.

-¿Así que ahora Tony recoge niños desamparados? Eso es nuevo… -Murmuró el extraño con una voz desconcertantemente dulce y tranquila que por alguna razón hizo que el corazón de Peter saltase en su pecho.

-No soy un niño desamparado –Bufó el más joven molesto sin tan siquiera mirar al mayor.- Además de los tres el que parece más desamparado aquí no soy yo.

El desconocido solo atinó a reír ante el mordaz comentario del muchacho, se parecía mucho a Tony, quizás por eso su multimillonario amigo permitía al chico quedarse.

-Lo siento, no era mi intención ofenderte. –Murmuró el mayor con una tranquila sonrisa.- Simplemente estoy sorprendido de que Tony dejara a un niñ… Adolescente –Rectificó al ver la cara de malas pulgas del más pequeño.- vivir con él y el resto de vengadores...

-Bueno, eso solo es incumbencia del señor Stark y yo, no de un desconocido.- Contestó desafiante saliendo del ascensor con los dos adultos en la desierta sala común.

-Si me disculpa, doctor Banner, debo ir a comprobar el estado del señor Barnes. –Interrumpió la mujer dirigiéndose al ascensor de nuevo y desapareciendo en él.

Bruce suspiró algo tenso al encontrarse de nuevo en aquella instalación, había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez y no estaba muy seguro de lo que iba a pasar con él. Respiro profundamente dos veces más y se giró para ir a la que esperaba siguiera siendo su habitación pero unos grandes orbes brillantes de ilusión y emoción lo pararon. El chico tan a la defensiva con el que había subido ahora lo miraba con emoción y ¿Cariño?

-¿Q…Que? –Preguntó algo nervioso por la nueva atención recibida.

-¡Eres Bruce Banner, Brucie boo ¿Verdad?! –Chilló el niño emocionado.- El genial científico experto en radiaciones Gamma que se puede transformar en Hulk ¿Verdad, verdad?

Bunner sintió perder en control por el reciente estrés de ser descubierto, pero por alguna extraña razón el otro tío se mantuvo tranquilo, curioso del niño ante él.

-Yo… Bueno… Si –Finalmente admitió sacando un chillido de júbilo y un abrazo por parte del menor.

-Genial, el señor Stark estará muy contento de verlo, me ha hablado maravillas de usted, incluso me dio su tesis para que la leyera, es espectacular, aún hay partes inconclusas, pero en general de lo mejor que he leído en mucho tiempo. –Comenzó a divagar con una brillante sonrisa.- ¿Dónde ha estado? ¿Por qué se marchó? ¿Se va a quedar? Y si es así ¿Volverá con los vengadores o solo será consultor?

Bruce se sentía abrumado con tantas preguntas y atenciones y lo peor de todo es que el otro tío parecía tranquilo y divertido con el chico ante él.

-Mira niño…

-Peter –Interrumpió el más joven.

-¿Que? –Contestó confundido el pobre doctor.

-Que mi nombre no es niño, es Peter, Peter Parker.

-Vale, Peter… -Suspiró el Doctor intentando calmarse.- La verdad es que he venido porque estaba preocupado por Tony, sé que está mal, pero que se está reconciliando con el cap, incluso que se lleva bien con ese soldado asesino de sus padres, pero también sé que sufre de ataques de pánico. Estoy aquí solo para ver cómo está, no tengo intención de quedarme… -Balbuceo un poco al ver la tristeza y la desilusión reflejada en los expresivos ojos del muchacho y suspiro al notar como se le encogía el estómago y al otro tío no le hacía ni la mínima gracia ver al contrario así.- Pero eso no quita que me quede un par de días para comprobar la salud de mi amigo… -Intentó sonar despreocupado, pero eso dejó de importar cuando el más joven le dedico una brillante y tierna sonrisa que dio de lleno en su maltrecho corazón lleno de demonios. "Oh mierda… " Pensó al sentir como un poco conocido pero fácilmente reconocible calorcito se extendió por su pecho.

* * *

Jejejejejeje Siiii, me encantan los ships raros, no tanto como mis tops, pero me encantan y que mejor que tener varias parejas distintas XDDD Espero que os guste y si no... pues es lo que hay XDDD

pd. Os amo a todos (Sí, soy muy cursi) Y espero vuestras opiniones ^^


End file.
